Misión rango S: A prueba de secretos
by Katarina Nara
Summary: Ella vivía tranquila, feliz en su ignorancia. Tenía que llegar él y poner todo su mundo de cabeza, haciéndole recordar a donde pertenecía. Oh, lo odiaba... Cómo lo detestaba, a él y su aplastante inteligencia.
1. Hechos

Estoy con una pinche inspiración y un montón de ideas que me revolotean en la cabeza, así nació esta. Un poco rara, pero ahí va. Posiblemente le cambie el título más adelante por uno que sea más adecuado, pero de momento, le dejo este porque no se me ocurrió otro.

Espero sea de su agrado, daré lo de siempre.

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos.

Y por favor, sean creativos en los comentarios.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— Diálogo —

_— Pensamientos —_

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Humor.

**C**lasificación: T | M.

* * *

**M**isión rango S: A prueba de secretos.

.

‹‹ _Eres dueño de tus silencios y esclavo de tus palabras. ››_

.

**H**echos.

* * *

Hacía calor.

Demasiado para estar ahí parada en el mostrador del hospital. Aburrida por la espera, puso el mentón sobre la palma abierta de su mano y se dedicó a ver el fluido (pero poco) mar de gente por los pasillos. Soltó un suspiro lleno de frustración, tenía sueño, estaba cansada.

Se sentía agotada, exhausta. Pero no era su culpa, era culpa de su muy alegre y extrovertida compañera de departamento.

Y es que los gemidos y los gritos de éxtasis ya eran demasiado, ni los tapones de cera le funcionaban. No, tenía que confinarse a salir de su departamento a caminar a altas horas de la madrugada, ¡de madrugada por las calles desoladas! Hasta ahora tenía suerte de que nada le hubiese pasado.

¿Pero a su compañera le importaba? No, claro que no. ¿Si se lo había dicho? ¡Claro que se lo dijo! ¿Pero lo acató? ¡No, no lo hizo!

¡Porque ella seguía sin poder conciliar una gota de su sueño!

Soltó un bostezo y dormitó un poco, aun en esa posición se sintió terriblemente cómoda. Dios, quería dormir toda una semana para compensar todos esos meses de gemidos, ropa tirada por todo el departamento (precisamente la de su compañera, porque la del susodicho amante jamás la vio). Su mentón se deslizó de su mano y con un respingo asustadizo abrió los ojos, tuvo que parpadear un poco para enfocar la mesa y el teléfono que sonaba insistentemente.

Lo ignoró, para eso estaban las enfermeras. Que ellas lo contestaran.

Ella solo quería dormir. Tarea que le quedaría muy difícil, a lo mejor si se iba en ese preciso momento alegando que se había contagiado del terrible virus que azotaba la aldea. La gripe. Filas y filas de interminables casos de gripe.

_¿Se te olvida que hoy tiene turno? _

Oh, su mente gloriosa le recordó que su _compañera_ tenía turno el día de hoy. Específicamente el turno de noche, con la escases de personal, les tocaba rotar y cubrir turnos de noche.

_Puedes irte a tu casa y descansar lo que resta de la tarde y toda la noche… _

Propuesta tentadora, se lo estaba pensando. ¿Por qué se lo estaba pensando? ¡Necesitaba descansar!

¡Oh a la mierda!

Decidida se levantó de la silla, los huesos de su columna crujieron al movimiento. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó sentada en esa pinche silla? Que importaba, ella ya se iba.

— ¡Kiara! — escuchó el grito iracundo de la Hokage.

Espantada dio un giro, la rubia de grandes atributos y dirigente de toda la Aldea de la Hoja se acercaba a ella con paso pesado y por lo visto, _molesto_.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

— A ningún lado, Tsunade-sama.

Bien, su voz falló, el nerviosismo la mató. Tsunade la miró con los ojos entornados y la expresión iracunda.

— Necesito que vayas y ayudes a Sakura, han traído a muchos shinobis heridos. — ordenó, con un gesto exagerado de molestia.

Ella achicó sus ojos dorados.

— Yo no soy ninja médico. — articuló, con la voz más neutral y natural posible.

Tsunade la miró, y no sabía si era ella o estaba desvariando, pero le pareció que la expresión de la quinta se hizo mucho más pronunciada y airada.

— Kiara…

Su tono era de advertencia, pero la chica solo se encogió de hombros.

— Lo único que puedo hacer es limpiar heridas.

— ¡Bien, entonces hazlo!

Exasperada, así era como se sentía cuando vio marchar a la chica hacia el área donde atendían a los shinobis. La rubia llevó las manos hacia sus sienes, las masajeó como si con eso pudiera disipar el dolor de cabeza y el creciente enojo.

Un mes, ¡un mes y no veía resultados! Si no los tenía, una cabeza rodaría, y no sería precisamente la suya.

Soltó un gruñido enojada, dio media vuelta y se fue por el mismo camino por el cual llegó.

.

.

.

Se abanicó su sudoroso cuello, amarró su largo cabello cobrizo en una coleta alta y soltó un suspiro. Tres horas curando heridas, yendo y viniendo con gasas, y demás medicamentos.

¿Cuál era la fijación de la Hokage por mantenerla en servicio shinobi cuando ella no era una kunoichi? De hecho, no tenía la menor idea de ese mundo. ¿Por qué la terquedad?

No tenía idea, tampoco quería averiguarlo. No tenía la menor intención de ponerse a pensar, solo quería irse a su casa, darse un baño, comer un poco y echarse a dormir hasta el siguiente día. Sin molestias, sin gemidos ni gritos de placer que le dijeran que tan bien la pasaba mientras ella no tenía la más mínima vida social.

— Gracias por la ayuda, Kiara. — emuló una voz femenina y fuerte, que reconoció como Sakura.

Se giró y se la encontró recargada en la entrada de los locker's con una sonrisa, se la devolvió, agotada y desganada.

— No te preocupes. — cerró su locker y acomodó el bolso en su hombro izquierdo —. Suerte en tu turno.

— Gracias, buenas noches.

En la lejanía logró escuchar sus palabras, más no descifrarlas, Kiara solo se dispuso a seguir su camino. Estaba cansada, necesitaba dormir.

Sakura la vio marchar, perderse entre los pasillos. Sus ojos jade miraban con cierta rareza a la chica, aunque su ceño se frunció.

— ¿Sin avance?

Aquella voz masculina la tomó desprevenida y dio un bote, lo escuchó emular una risa bronca y divertida. Frunció aun más el ceño.

— Un ninja siempre está atento a todo lo que hay a su alrededor. Es nuestra primera regla, Sakura.

La Haruno bufó y se giró, sus ojos se encontraron con los de _él_.

— ¿A eso has venido? ¿A darme lecciones acerca de cómo ser ninja?

Oyó su voz molesta y él sonrió más ampliamente, vaya rareza verlo sonreír tanto.

— No, solo vine a despedirme. — dijo él, ella cambió el semblante a uno preocupado, lo que le hizo soltar otra risa —. Tranquila, solo tardaré unos días.

— Eso me dices siempre y tardas semanas. — reclamó, con un tono que denotaba su exasperación y preocupación al mismo tiempo.

— Calma, es una misión simple. Solo la entrega de un pergamino al Kazekage.

La voz emulada con simpleza le decía que debía creerle, pero Sakura no se fiaba de él, ya la había dejado con el corazón en un hilo por más de una vez. Y aun al recordarlo sentía terribles náuseas y el dolor cubriéndole como un maldito velo.

Pero como buena y digna alumna de la Hokage, bufó descontenta y él sonrió haciendo una negación con la cabeza. A su pareja jamás le vería con otro gesto que no fuera la incomodidad, el enojo o la desesperación. Aunque él conocía su lado tierno y apasionado, ya era un comienzo.

— Volveré. — esa era una promesa que selló con un apasionado beso que le quitó el aliento, ya debería estar acostumbrada, él solía robarle siempre el aliento.

— Cuídate, por favor. — pidió la pelirosa entre besos, ocultos por los locker's.

Las manos masculinas vagaban por su cuerpo, lo escuchó emitir un gruñido disconforme y separarse con mucha renuencia.

— Te lo prometo. — depositó otro beso, uno casto sellando su promesa —. Debo irme.

Se separó de ella y enfiló a la salida del lugar, la miró por última vez. Sus ojos jade le suplicaban que se cuidara, que mantuviera su promesa, o ella misma se encargaría de resucitarlo para volver a matarlo. Le sonrió tenuemente y salió de ahí.

Sakura se sintió con el corazón en un hilo, como cada vez que él tenía misiones y se alejaba por días. Su corazón siempre se angustiaba por él, porque y la había dejado una vez, se salvó de milagro o por intervención divina. Pero lo tenía ahí, con ella y para ella. Por esa razón, no dejaba de preocuparse.

Y pedir porque siempre regresara con bien, aunque en el mundo, en su mundo shinobi. Las desgracias ocurrían, a la orden del día.

.

.

.

Típico.

Llegas a tu casa, te metes a tu baño para una ducha reparadora que te ayudará a conciliar mucho más tu sueño, te sientes tan cansada que no tienes ánimos ni de prepararte algo de comida porque tu estómago está más que satisfecho con el hecho de que podrás descansar.

Sales del baño y te metes en tu cómoda y caliente cama, con la única finalidad de dormir hasta que te toque irte el siguiente día a trabajar. Tuvo un incansable día, un incansable mes.

Desde que Sakura se mudó con ella para ayudarle con la renta de departamento tuvo que comprar tapones de cera para los oídos, y eso no ayudaba mucho. Su habitación estaba al final del pasillo, la de Sakura, al comienzo de este y aun así, sus gritos y gemidos llegaban hasta a ella.

Y eso de dormir con _tranquilidad_, fue solamente una ilusión. Agradecía los días que la susodicha pareja de Sakura no llegaba o ella andaba en sus días, cuando el novio de la Haruno no llegaba, se figuraba dos cosas. Se habían peleado o el chico tenía misiones, porque hasta ese momento, lo único que escuchaba era lo bueno que era en la cama pero jamás lo vio salir de su habitación.

Inclusive en ese momento, Kiara no conocía a la pareja de su inquilina y realmente, no sabía si quería hacerlo sin tener que hacerle algún reclamo. Solo sabía que era un ninja, un shinobi de élite, por palabras de la pelirosada. Acomodó la cabeza entre las almohadas y su sueño no tardó en aparecer, se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Bien, la vida no era justa. Por lo menos no para ella cuando escuchó aquellos incesantes toques a plena madrugada. Gruñó y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada, no quería oírlos porque no quería levantarse.

Pero los toques en su puerta no cesaban, al contrario, ahora parecía que le daban con los puños. Con un graznido de frustración, tiró la almohada a un lado de la cama y se levantó, molesta, dispuesta degollar al idiota que se encontrara perturbando su sueño. Esperando que no fueran Naruto o Sasuke, quienes rondaban últimamente su departamento en busca de su compañera de equipo pelirosada.

Calzó sus pantunflas blancas y se dirigió a la puerta, con el paso pesado y perezoso.

— ¡Ya voy!

Gritó a la persona que tocaba insistentemente a la puerta.

— ¡Amorcito! — exclamó, una deformada y borracha voz masculina.

— Seichiro.

Su voz salió en un murmullo, agotado pero no extrañado, ni siquiera se mostraba sorprendida. Ya era habitual que su _novio_ se presentara borracho en su casa de vez en cuando, inhaló aire y casi se alcoholizó con el fuerte olor que su novio desprendía.

Era tan fuerte que la mareó.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí a esta hora?

— ¿Qué? ¿No me dejarás pasar?

Era obvio que su ebrio novio ignoró deliberadamente su pregunta y prácticamente la hizo a un lado con rudeza, tanta que si no se toma del pomo de la puerta hubiera terminado con el trasero en el suelo. Cerró los ojos con extremo cansancio, luego miró al hombre caminar tambaleante por la sala y decidió cerrar la puerta.

A menos que él trajera toda la fiesta consigo, no esperaría porque nadie más se presentara.

— ¿Qué? ¿No vas a darme un beso para saludarme?

Kiara ignoró el sarcasmo de su voz, el hombre estaba que se caía de borracho y apenas se sostenía. Dio unos pasos hacia él sin la intención de hacer lo que demandaba, solamente para cerciorarse de que no cayera en su mesa favorita de madera. Lo único que tuvo la oportunidad de sacar de su casa, sin el permiso de su madre claro estaba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Seichiro? — preguntó, nuevamente agotada.

Ella solo quería dormir, ¿acaso era tan malo pedir un poco de descanso para su, ya de por sí, fatigado cuerpo?

— ¿Es que acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi novia?

Su tono de voz sonó ofendido, y en el fondo, se sintió mal por ser tan dura. Sin embargo, ella también tenía derecho a un poco de tranquilidad y descanso. Cosa que por lo visto su novio, no tenía planeado hacer esa noche o no estaría ahí.

— Si tienes. Pero no a las tres de la mañana, Seichiro.

El hombre chasqueó la lengua, estaba tan oscuro que apenas podía verle su silueta. Por lo que pasó por alto el hecho de que él la miraba de forma lujuriosa mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios, como si saboreara anticipadamente una botana antes de un delicioso cóctel.

Seichiro se acercó a ella tambaleante, tuvo que hacer su brazo izquierdo a un lado evitando que tropezara y cayera en algún lugar de la sala, o terminara dándose con la esquina de una mesa o un mueble en el proceso. Claro, ella cuidaba de su novio cuando éste, sin previo aviso, la tomó por la cintura y luego la besó con brusquedad y salvajismo. Un gemido murió ahogado por los ebrios y torpes labios de su novio, percibió el sabor a alcohol en su boca e inexplicablemente sintió un mareo, en conjunción con unas horribles náuseas.

— No… Seichiro…

Intentó detenerlo cuando los besos pasaron a su cuello, las manos masculinas la tocaban con descaro y rudeza. Las garras de su novio se colaron en su bata y estiraron el elástico de su pantaloncillo, agarrando atrevidamente la carne de su trasero, como un ahogado a un salvavidas. La boca de Seichiro atacaba su cuello sin reparo, lo que en algún momento la dejó sin aliento y le arrancó un pequeño gemido, que él catalogó como placentero.

Las manos masajeaban su trasero, pellizcaba sin delicadeza su carne. Y cuando debió sentir que su cuerpo se encendía en llamas, solo quiso quitárselo de encima por alguna razón.

— Seichiro, no…

Repitió de nuevo.

— Oh, vamos. Solo por esta vez. — dijo él, con voz dulzona y malsonante.

Le dio una embestida con el creciente bulto debajo de sus pantalones, Kiara estaba mareada, por el nauseabundo olor a licor y la pasión desbordante de Seichiro.

— No, esta vez no. — respondió.

Lo escuchó gruñir y rechinar los dientes con frustración, enseguida la retiró con brusquedad y molesto se encaminó hacia la puerta. Al parecer el enojo era tal, que le había hecho olvidar su borrachera.

Kiara se sintió mal, un sentimiento de falta grave le nació en su interior y estuvo a punto de detenerlo y ceder.

— Seichiro…

— Un día de estos me voy a cansar de tus negativas y tus excusas, Kiara.

Con una mirada de desprecio la dejó ahí, en medio de la sala, y sus palabras denotaron la seriedad del asunto. Kiara no dijo nada, solo se dejó caer en el sillón con aquel sentimiento de que algo había hecho mal y que si no cedía, terminaría perdiendo a su novio.

.

.

.

Cuando se presentó esa mañana a su trabajo, (desvelada por culpa de su borracho novio) jamás imaginó que la Hokage la enviaría de nuevo al pabellón donde atendían a todos los ninjas que recién llegaban de sus misiones en estados deplorables. ¿Es que acaso la Hokage estaba sorda, que no había entendido que ella no era una kunoichi, que no sabía manejar el chakra?

Comenzó a cuestionarse seriamente la inteligencia de la Sannin. No podía enviar a un médico que solo atendía a civiles, a revisar shinobis. Solamente a la Godaime podría ocurrírsele tal disparate.

Finalmente se paró en medio del pasillo.

— Habitación 369. — murmuró para sí misma.

Sí, esa era la habitación que le consignó. Con un gran suspiro para tomar fuerzas y ver a la persona detrás de esa puerta, la abrió. De entrada se topó con un hombre con las narices metidas en un libro naranja, del que solo sobresalía una cabellera plateada que desgraciadamente ya conocía.

Desde hacía ya más de tres meses…

— ¡Yo!

Saludó el hombre alegremente al percatarse de su presencia, su ojo arqueado le hacía adivinar que bajo su máscara había una sonrisa. Kiara sintió que su estómago dio un vuelco.

— Kakashi Hatake. — musitó.

Respiró imperceptiblemente, el olor a medicamentos nunca le llegó tan fuerte como en ese momento. Cerró la puerta y tomó la ficha que colgaba de la parte frontal al lado de los pies de la cama, comenzó a leerla con el único afán de distraer su atención de él.

Por alguna extraña razón, Kakashi Hatake tenía una rara afición a molestarla sin razón. Pero cada vez que se encontraban, era objeto de sus bromas o burlas, sin contar las ironías y sarcasmos que predominaban en el ambiente tenso que se vivía cada vez que se cruzaban en el camino.

Lo que desgraciadamente, le ocurría muy seguido desde que Sakura era su compañera de departamento.

— Fiebre, náusea, vómitos insistentes, desmayo... — enumeró cada síntoma —. Con razón te trajeron aquí. — murmuró distraída, ajena a el achicado ojo del ninja copia — ¿Intoxicación? ¿Te intoxicaste con ramen? — preguntó, mirándolo finalmente — ¿Es que acaso lo preparó Naruto?

El peligris se encogió de hombros.

— Era comida gratis.

Los ojos Kiara se entrecerraron, cuando no, si era un irremediable tacaño.

— Solo a ti se te ocurre comer algo preparado por Naruto.

El hombre miró nuevamente su libro, con la única intención de continuar con su lectura erótica.

— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Esta no es tu área. — preguntó con esa sobrada calma que raya en la paciencia de cualquiera.

— Soy médico. No uno como ustedes, pero puedo pre-escribir medicamento y con eso basta.

Su contestación tenía toda la intención de ser mordaz, si sus sentimientos de ira no la hubiesen avasallado con exageración y casi a grito.

— Uhm.

Fue la contestación del ninja copia, lo que, desgraciadamente, le crispó los nervios. Dios no la quería, o ninguna deidad allá arriba. Porque la castigaban haciendo trabajos que no quería y atendiendo a inútiles, que solo trataban de joderle el día en lugar de poder disfrutar de su trabajo.

Ella solo quería un día tranquilo, lo pedía a gritos, ¿pero se lo daban? No, no hay días tranquilos para Kiara Tomohiro.

— ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada o me vas a dar de alta?

La voz de Kakashi la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, y con los ojos entornados tragándose su enojo decidió responder.

— No puedo darte de alta hasta recibir los resultados de los últimos exámenes que te practicaron. — respondió plana.

— Uhm.

El shinobi respondió y nuevamente la ignoró, Kiara gruñó fastidiada y salió de ahí dando un portazo con dirección al laboratorio. Iba a exigir que le dieran inmediatamente los exámenes de ese hombre para que pudiera largarse, o estaba segura que la que se iría sería su cordura. Y de forma permanente.

Mientras que adentro de la habitación, se encontraba Kakashi con una pequeña sonrisa plantada debajo de su máscara.

Enojarla era tan fácil.

Que aquello pasó de una misión a algo más divertido.


	2. Castigo

Espero sea de su agrado, daré lo de siempre.

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos.

Y por favor, sean creativos en los comentarios.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Drama.

**C**lasificación: T | M.

* * *

**C**ap. II.

.

‹‹ _Castigo de uno, escarmiento de muchos. ››_

.

**C**astigo.

* * *

Cansada, agotada, exhausta.

Todos los sinónimos habidos y por haber de la palabra cansancio serían aplicables a su deplorable condición, sus pies dolían, su alma ardía y pedía sangre a gritos.

— _¡Kiara-chan! Tengo hambre quiero mi almuerzo. _

¿Y de qué le había visto la cara, de sirvienta o qué? ¿Pero pudo negarse? No, claro que no.

— _¡Kiara-chan! Necesito un control nuevo, este no sirve. _

La Hokage la castigaba por algo, pero ella desconocía ese _algo_.

— _¡Kiara-chan! Podrías traerme otra almohada, ésta se hunde y no puedo leer. _

Oh, si quería lo ahogaba con ella… Pero no le quedó otro remedio que sonreír, de una manera que parecía mucho más a un asesino en serie a punto de cometer un crimen. Y el hecho de que llevara la almohada en sus manos con intenciones de ahogarlo hasta la muerte lo hacía mucho peor.

— _¡Kiara-chan! Podrías… _

Y se la pasó así todo el día, atendiendo las peticiones más absurdas del ninja copia. Francamente, a esas alturas ya se figuraba que no lo hacía porque verdaderamente lo necesitara, no, en lo absoluto. Lo hacía para fastidiarla, y porque sabía que en el fondo no se negaría.

Vaya con su maldito carácter bueno y noble.

— ¡Kiara-chan! — escuchó el berrido del Hatake.

¡Quiso llorar! ¡¿Por qué Dios no le mandaba la más terrible de sus plagas para acabar con su vida de una buena vez?! ¡¿Por qué la castigaba de esa manera?!

Ahora comprendía porque el hombre no se pasaba por los hospitales por accidente. Y porque razón nadie del personal lo soportaba, se ponía insoportable cuando de estar inmovilizado se trataba.

Y el fastidio era mayor cuando nadie se presentaba a su primer llamado.

— ¡Kiara-chan!

Que Dios se apiadara de ella y le diera paciencia, tomó un profundo respiro y finalmente abrió la puerta.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres? — preguntó, haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol.

O por lo menos dando gracias a la deidad que se encontrara de turno en esos momentos.

— Dime, ¿Qué se supone que es esto? — señaló la bandeja con la comida.

Mejor dicho, haciendo hincapié en la desabrida lechuga y los bastones de zanahoria. Kiara tomó otro respiro y evitó poner los ojos en blanco, seguro le daría un ataque de ira si no lo hacía.

— Estás en régimen, no puedes comer nada sólido hasta que me traigan los otros resultados. — explicó, con cansancio.

¿Cuántas veces se lo había dicho ya? No las contaba, pero estaba segura que ya pasaba de diez. Kakashi se quejó de la comida desde el desayuno, le siguió al almuerzo y ahora la cena. ¡Y todavía no se iba del hospital!

Malditos estudios que salieron inconclusos, ¡y todo era culpa de él! ¡Prácticamente se había tragado una vaca entera! El pragmático e insufrible ninja se aprovechó del hecho que ella tuvo que entrar a una cirugía de emergencia, y con toda la frescura digna de su personalidad, mandó a uno de sus alumnos a comprarle comida fuera del hospital.

Porque según Kakashi, ahí querían matarlo de hambre a base de hierbas y otras cosas de dudosa procedencia. Cuando llegó a chequearlo de nueva cuenta, se encontraba muy cómodo comiendo medio kilo de carne de ternera a punto medio, con papas y zanahorias acarameladas como guarnición.

— _Aquí quieren matarme de hambre, entiendo que quieras verme muerto pero no es como para que yo me deje ¿no? _

Eso había dicho el idiota peligris que la miraba en esos momentos, con una ceja alzada y una enigmática mirada. Oh, la quinta tendría que premiarle su paciencia.

Ahora comprendía por qué razón no quiso el caso, porque Shizune se hizo la loca y Sakura huyó despavorida como si el diablo la estuviese siguiendo para llevarla al inframundo con todo y zapatos.

— ¿Y esperas que me coma esto? — preguntó él, con esa sobrada calma que crispaba.

— No espero, tienes qué.

Remarcó con una mano en la cintura, con la pose retadora pero la mirada ofuscada.

— Pues esperarás sentada, porque no me voy a comer eso.

Kakashi tiró la insípida hoja de lechuga en el plato y lo hizo a un lado como niño con berrinche. Kiara tomó una bocanada de aire intentando calmarse, buscando paz y paciencia donde no las había. ¡Pero no la encontró! Y si no la hallaba, terminaría ahorcando al insufrible hombre delante de ella. Lo único que le provocaba en esos momentos era tener sus manos alrededor de ese cubierto y enmascarado cuello, estrangularlo hasta borrarle esa maldita sonrisa que se denotaba aun debajo de esa maldita máscara.

Podía asegurar que la sonrisa era burlona, lo que limitaba mucho más su paciencia.

— ¡Te comiste una vaca entera! — profirió exasperada.

Su paciencia se fue al carajo, todo tenía un límite. Y el ninja copia y su persona era suficiente para mandar su autocontrol a la mierda.

— Error. Era carne de ternera. — corrigió él.

Era todo, lo mataría. Y en su tumba rezaría:

"_Aquí yace Kakashi Hatake, el ninja copia, muerto a manos de la civil Kiara Tomohiro."_

Pero un rayo inesperado le iluminó el cerebro.

— Si no te lo comes y tomas tu medicación no saldrás de aquí nunca. — articuló, se cruzó de brazos y observó con lenta satisfacción como el peligris le prestaba atención.

— ¿Ah sí?

La chica asintió con lentitud confirmando sus palabras, éste dudó, pero al final llegó a la conclusión que Tomohiro no era del tipo mentirosa. Lo cual por cierto, se le daba muy mal.

— Bien, me la comeré.

Kiara esbozó una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, por fin podía convencerlo de algo. ¿Qué cosa más fácil que llegarle por donde quería? Ella quería que se fuera y él quería irse de ahí, así que solamente movió sus fichas para llegar a la mente del misterioso ninja. Y obtuvo una respuesta positiva, por lo menos, descansaría unos minutos de su presencia y sus berridos.

— Regresaré más tarde. — anunció ella.

Estaba a punto de tomar el pomo de la puerta y salir de esa habitación infernal, cuando su voz la detuvo.

— Kiara-chan. — llamó, con un tono demasiado melosamente fingido.

Rechinó los dientes, apretó el pomo que requería su salvación y se giró para verlo. Con una sonrisa y una voz forzada, que advertía que pronto perdería la poca tolerancia que le quedaba. Preguntó.

— ¿Qué?

Lo vio arquear su ojo visible, y una sonrisa se formó bajo su máscara.

— ¿Podrías leerme mi Icha Icha?, me gusta leer cuando estoy comiendo, pero ya que tú estás aquí… ¿Podrías hacerlo?

Sus ojos dorados se abrieron sorprendidos, debía estar de broma ¿no? Eso debía ser un mal chiste, ¿Dónde demonios estaba la cámara escondida? Miró a su alrededor, no, nadie salió de ningún rincón para decirle que era una broma de mal gusto.

Achicó los ojos y miró al hombre de forma incrédula, pero más envenenada. Kakashi estaba seguro que si las miradas mataran, él ya estaría más de tres metros bajo tierra. Porque ella se aseguraría que quedara bien enterrado, para que nadie lo encontrara ni pudiera practicar la necrofilia.

Hizo una mueca de asco, eso era algo que no quería que hicieran con su cuerpo. A lo mejor que ella lo enterrara sería beneficioso, si no es que lo quemaba con gasolina a carne viva y se riera al verlo sufrir y retorcerse.

— Debes estar bromeando. — la escuchó murmurar.

— No.

— ¿Estás loco?

— Uhm… No.

— ¡Estás demente, no voy a leerte tus perversiones! — vociferó Kiara, finalmente perdiendo la paciencia.

— Solo te pido que me leas un poco.

— ¡Vete al diablo!

Seguido se escuchó un portazo, unos gritos en el pasillo despotricando en su contra, diciendo lo loco y demente que estaba. Que debían sacarlo de ahí y prohibirle la entrada.

Kakashi soltó una risa baja, abrió su libro y le dio una mordida a la sosa zanahoria e hizo una mueca de repugnancia. Todo sea por salir pronto de esa diabólica habitación blanca, para ya no volver jamás.

.

.

.

Su incansable día terminó, llegó a su casa arrastrando sus dolorosos e hinchados pies. En la estancia de la sala se encontraban Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura. Hablaban acerca del más reciente rumor.

Que su querido y adorado sensei se dedicó a fastidiar a una de las trabajadoras médicas de todo el plantel, y en cuanto ella cruzó el umbral, cerró de un portazo y caminó a paso de zombie… Supieron que la pobre mártir era ella. Pasó de largo, no saludó, no por falta de educación, sino por falta de ganas.

Llegó a su habitación, estaba a oscuras, silenciosa y cómoda. Tiró su bolso en lo que supuso era la silla de mimbre, pero cayó en el suelo. No le importó. Ella solo quería echarse en su cama e invernar hasta la próxima primavera. Se lo merecía, se lo ganó, merecía un premio por soportar las peticiones más exuberantes del peligris, Kakashi Hatake, el muy famoso Ninja Copia.

Ese pragmático e insufrible hombre, con la calma de los poderosos dioses y la indiferencia abismal hacia el mal ajeno. Y con la perversión del maldito de Jiraiya en esos susodichos libritos naranjas.

— _Léeme Icha Icha Paradise, por favor. _

¿Qué le leyera su pinche perversión? ¡A la mierda!

Para eso tenía un ojo sano con el cual podía visualizar con claridad, y si no le bastaba, podía usar el Sharingan y memorizárselo de paso. ¡Pero a ella que no la jodiera con sus perversiones!

¡A la madre! Ni en sus malditos pensamientos estaba a salvo, la acosaba como un espía, se infiltraba en su mente con las mil y un maneras que tenía para hacerle pagar toda la odisea que le hizo pasar ese día, a él y la quinta que la mandó a cubrirla en su lugar. Buen conejillo de indias se encontró, uno que no replicaba ni hacía valer sus derechos.

Maldita sea su buena voluntad y nobleza.

Se dejó caer en la cama sin mayor ceremonia, no iba ni a cambiarse de ropa. Eso suponía trabajo, levantarse, quitarse la camisa, la falda larga y no tenía la menor intención de mover un solo dedo para eso. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento en su deplorable estado, era dormir, dormir hasta la siguiente semana, el próximo mes si le era posible.

Que lo demás se fuera al carajo, ella solo quería dormir.

.

.

.

Doce de la noche, esa hora era cuando Sakura se fue a su habitación. No sin antes detenerse ante su puerta, tomar el pomo y girar la cabeza hacia la última habitación.

La puerta estaba decolorada por lo que alguna vez fue blanco y ahora parecía gris, sin contar las raspaduras de la pintura que comenzaban a caer. Kiara no salió de la habitación, ni siquiera para cenar. Cuando ella llegó a preguntarle si quería algo para comer, la encontró arropada por una frazada azul, el bolso estratégicamente colocado en la silla de mimbre y los zapatos fuera de sus pies, ubicados en el suelo en una esquina de la cama. Le llamó la atención el hecho de que la ventana estuviera abierta, durante el tiempo que llevaban conviviendo y las veces que entró en la estancia de su compañera de departamento, recordó que todas las noches Kiara cerraba su venta. Aun así fuese verano, no la abría, decía que la brisa se tornaba fría en las madrugadas y eso la hacía levantarse a cerrarla.

Así que la mantenía cerrada, por lo que ella se tomó el atrevimiento de cerrarla para que pudiera descansar plácidamente. Como lo hacía en ese momento que entró. La compadecía, su sensei debió hacerla pasar un infierno ese día.

Kakashi Hatake, no solo era conocido y respetado por la cantidad de jutsus que podía copiar con su ojo Sharingan, no, él también era conocido por la aversión que le tenía a los hospitales. Dios lo librara de pisar uno en su sana conciencia.

¡No! El podría estar agonizante y aun así haría acopio de las fuerzas restantes para resistirse, él, en su sano juicio, consciente, no pisaba un hospital. Ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Por esa razón Sakura tenía las visitas regulares de su sensei a altas horas de la noche, de madrugada particularmente cuando regresaba de sus misiones.

— _¿Por qué demonios no vas al maldito hospital? _

Le reclamó una vez que llegó a las tres de la madrugada y ella acababa de terminar su guardia, apenas había puesto la cabeza en la almohada cuando él se presentó.

— _Tu casa me queda de camino. _

Le había respondido él, con su ya sobrada calma, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia. Tan típico de su sensei.

Soltó una risa e hizo una negación de lado a lado con su cabeza, giró la manija de la puerta y finalmente entró. Su habitación estaba a oscuras, y no hizo el menor intento por encontrar el interruptor de la lamparilla de techo, ¿para qué?, si solo se despojaría de su vestimenta ninja y tomaría la pijama que se encontraba debajo de las almohadas de su cama. No era algo que llevara gran ciencia más que el tanteo.

Se despojó de su falda y su camisa, quedó en ropa interior, con un suspiro se aproximó a la cama para buscar su ropa de dormir. Pero repentinamente sintió una presencia junto a un rastro de chakra, unas manos grandes y masculinas la tomaron por la cintura. El olor a árboles silvestres, tierra, humedad y sudor, mezclado con su aroma varonil le inundó los pulmones.

_Él_ la haló hacia su pecho, le depositó un casto beso en el hombro derecho y lo sintió esbozar una sonrisa tenue. Los dedos fríos acariciaron la piel de su cintura con cariño. Sakura sonrió ampliamente y sintió un cosquilleo en esa parte del cuerpo que los dedos de _él_ rozaban con lentitud.

— Creí que tardarías más tiempo. — susurró la pelirosada, aliviada de tenerlo ahí con ella de nuevo.

— Te dije que no tardaría mucho.

_Él_ contestó con la voz enronquecida ligeramente y amortiguada por la tez de su hombro, la Haruno suspiró mientras cerraba sus ojos. Los dedos ascendían hacia sus senos, vibró ante las suaves caricias que le incitaban a más. Pero no podía, Kiara había tenido un día pesado y sería desconsiderado de su parte hacer ruido, cuando ella solo quería descansar.

— Sueles decir lo mismo y tardar días. — reclamó, intentando inútilmente distraerse de la excitación que sus manos le provocaban.

_Él_ rió bajo y le descubrió un pezón, rosado y erguido.

— Te lo prometí. — murmuró _él_, eso la estremeció.

Sakura se obligó a recordar que Kiara estaba cansada, que merecía descanso. Porque ella ya le había hecho dar mucho de sí, porque ya se le olvidaba que las veces que ellos estaban _juntos_. Su compañera se forzaba a salir de su casa para poder darles intimidad, ya que no la dejaban pegar el ojo en toda la noche.

— No.

Le detuvo las manos que descendían hacia su entrepierna, _él_ lo hizo, y podía adivinar la mueca de extrañeza que posiblemente tenía pintada en su atractivo rostro.

— ¿Sucede algo?

Preguntó _él_, después de un momento de silencio. Sakura no solía negarse cuando él llegaba y la provocaba, siempre accedía a sus caricias y cedía al deseo y la excitación. Por esa razón, ahora le extrañaba su reacción tan renuente.

La Haruno se dio la vuelta y lo miró, hizo su cabeza un tanto para atrás debido a la diferencia de estaturas. Lo contempló fijamente, sus ojos parecían serenos, su expresión estoica como siempre. Su postura relajada. Tan característica en _él_, el reflejo de su personalidad. Se sonrojó ante la fija mirada de su amante. Negó con un movimiento de cabeza un tanto avergonzada.

— No es eso. — susurró tímida.

— ¿Entonces?

— Es… Kiara…

_Él_ abrió los ojos levemente sorprendido, pero enseguida volvió a su postura.

— ¿Le pasó algo, ha tenido algún problema?

Por un instante, solo por unos segundos, Sakura sintió una punzada de celos por el interés de _él_ para con Kiara. No entendía cual era el verdadero interés de _él_, jamás se lo dijo. Únicamente le pidió sutilmente que se acercara a ella, pero nunca le dijo la razón. Y ahora que lo analizaba, eso estaba generándole una gran curiosidad, adjunta a una pizca de inusitados celos.

— No. Solo ha tenido un día pesado. — contestó un poco ausente —. Kakashi-sensei se la ha puesto muy dura esta vez. — dijo.

Y hubo un momento de silencio, en el que solo podían sentir el calor y la respiración del otro. Sin embargo, _él_ la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para adivinar que algo la inquietaba. Y no era la mirada distraída o el ceño fruncido, o el hecho de que se mordiera la uña de su dedo meñique.

— ¿Qué sucede, Sakura?

La pelirosa le miró aun sin saber si debía preguntar, pero la duda la estaba matando y los celos también hacían su parte. Lo amaba, más de lo que creyó que llegaría a amar a alguien. Su amor era tan grande que si algo le pasaba, no sabía si lo superaría algún día.

Este era un amor verdadero, no una ilusión de niña tonta y adolescente. Era algo mucho más grande, que hablando francamente, le asustaba en dimensiones descomunales. Cerró sus ojos infundiéndose valor y lo miró. Firme y segura.

— ¿Aun no me has dicho porque razón estás tan interesado en Kiara?

Finalmente lo preguntó, ya estaba, lo había dicho. Y con ella su duda sería disipada o evadida. No importaba, se sacó aquella pregunta que tenía atorada entre pecho y espalda.

Lo escuchó suspirar, no cansado, no hastiado ni fastidiado, sino más bien pensativo. Se tomó un minuto para mirarla, en sus ojos solo podía ver cariño y un sentimiento más profundo que no supo cómo definir.

Enseguida sintió las manos abandonar la estación de su cintura y ascender hasta su rostro acunándolo con ternura, las yemas de los pulgares pasaron por sus mejillas en una caricia amorosa. Sus ojos brillaron, no supo porque, y Sakura se derritió ahí mismo por ese gesto tan simple.

— Porque ella me devolvió la vida, Sakura. — respondió, con voz tersa.

La pelirosa abrió la boca y ojos con asombro, ¿a qué se refería exactamente con que le devolvió la vida?

Quiso preguntar, pero su voz la interrumpió.

— Ya que estoy aquí, creo que dormir no nos hará ningún daño.

La Haruno asintió lentamente, _él_ esbozó una tenue sonrisa de nuevo y la guió hasta la cama. Corrió las sábanas junto al cobertor de retazos desgastado y la haló.

Sakura quedó recostada sobre su pecho, inhaló profundamente su aroma. Se sentía tranquila, en paz y aliviada por tenerlo ahí. Pocas veces disfrutaba de un momento así con _él_, solo de la compañía, del calor humano y de su corazón latiéndole al oído. Ese sonido rítmico que le indicaba que _él_ estaba ahí, que seguía vivo.

— Te amo. — musitó, con voz adormitada.

No escuchó contestación, solo pudo sentir como se sumía en un silencioso y cómodo sueño. Acompañada por las ligeras caricias que le daban en la espalda.

.

.

.

Unos ojos ambarinos lo veían enfurecidos, la expresión de su rostro demandaba tanta cólera como era posible habitar en ese cuerpo. Y las manos posadas sobre su boca, solo eran una pantalla para desviar un poco la atención de un posible ataque hacia su persona.

— Seis meses. — emitió la Hokage, su tono era mortalmente irritado — ¡Te pedí que intervinieras hace seis meses y hasta ahora no veo ningún resultado!

Exclamó exaltada golpeando su escritorio, los papeles archivados amenazaron con caerse ante el súbito temblor que removió el mueble debido a la descomunal (pero moderada) fuerza que lo azotó.

— ¡¿Se puede saber cómo carajos no has conseguido nada aun?!

La Godaime esperaba, le dio un trago a su vaso se sake. Shizune quiso protestar, pero realmente no se atrevió. Ya mucha suerte tenía que las carpetas no cayeran al suelo cuando ella las acababa de ordenar.

— No había podido acercarme tanto hasta ahora. — contestó Kakashi, con esa calma que comenzaba a fastidiar a la quinta, por lo cual soltó un bufido irónico.

— ¿Y desde cuando necesitas tú, tener un motivo para acercarte a una mujer?

El sarcasmo en la voz de la Hokage no le gustó para nada, seguramente se estaba conteniendo de gritar y golpear el escritorio hasta hacerlo añicos, deseando que sea él a quien pulveriza. Soltó un suspiro y arqueó una ceja grisácea.

— No esperará que ella crea que me acerqué como buen samaritano ¿verdad?

_Pregunta inteligente. _

Pensó Tsunade ante el razonamiento del experimentado shinobi.

— Pues más te vale que empieces a actuar porque ya no me queda tiempo. Tengo que enviar a dos de mis mejores médicos y Sakura ya aceptó, me hace falta que Kiara acepte para poder emitir los permisos. — informó, fastidiada.

— Uhm… Ya veo. — divagó Hatake.

La quinta entrecerró los ojos y con una voz amenazante le advirtió.

— Más te vale que lo hagas Kakashi, o yo misma me encargaré de que no te quede un solo hueso sano para cumplir misiones ni de rango genin.

El aludido la miró con su habitual calma y arqueó su ojo visible, lo que auguraba una sonrisa bajo esa máscara.

— No se preocupe, Tsunade-sama, ya estoy en eso.

Sin despedirse él, desapareció. La rubia soltó un bufido y le dio otro ligero trago a su vaso de sake, más le valía al ninja copia respaldar su palabra.

O el próximo platillo en el menú del hospital sería: Bistec de Ninja Copia.

* * *

**Notas:  
**

_Bien, he aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia. La cual planeo hacerla también corta, esperemos que mis cálculos sean buenos y sea más corta de lo que creo. Pero ya se verá. Agradezco mucho a quienes leen, me agrega a favoritos y alertas, mil gracias, a los que dejan el apropiado comentario también. Es por gente como ustedes que yo escribo.  
_

_Crimela, que gusto tenerte por aquí de nueva cuenta, pues sí, los personajes confunden un poco, pero ni como poner un adecuado apartado. Por eso las aclaraciones correspondientes al caso. Aun así, espero que lo que leerás de aquí en adelante sea de tu agrado y merezca tu comentario. Sabes que los amo y te los agradezco en el alma. Sin más me retiro, mil gracias a todas las demás, nos veremos en la próxima actualización. _

_Un abrazo y un saludo. _


	3. Celebraciones

Espero sea de su agrado, daré lo de siempre.

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos.

Y por favor, sean creativos en los comentarios.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Humor.

**C**lasificación: T | M.

* * *

**C**ap. III

.

‹‹ _El primer castigo del culpable es que su consciencia lo juzga y no lo_

_absuelve nunca. ››_

.

**C**elebraciones.

* * *

Cuando llegó a casa ese día jamás se esperó encontrar a Sakura tan feliz, saltaba en un pie y sonreía como si no hubiera un mañana. Seguramente el siguiente día tendría una contractura mandibular descomunal. ¿Pero qué importaba? Ella estaba feliz, y de alguna manera le contagió aquella extraña y anormal alegría.

— _¡Tsunade-shishou me ha ofrecido una beca para terminar mis estudios de medic-nin en Suna!_

Había gritado hacía un rato, tan alto que creyó que le destrozaría los tímpanos.

— _Me voy dentro de cinco semanas, ¡¿no es grandioso?!_

Sakura estaba emocionada, ¿y cuando no? Se iba a uno de los mejores centros de investigación, no era que en la aldea el hospital no avanzaba. Al contrario, hacía grandes avances científicos, en el campo civil y ninja. Sin embargo, en Suna se encontraba la cuna de la neurocirugía a base de chakra, sus avances tecnológicos y en cuestión de manejo del asunto de los ninjas era mucho mejor que el de la Hoja.

Eso era algo que nadie podía discutir. La pelirosa sería una de las pocas que podían darse el lujo de ir y presumir que sería la mejor en su ámbito, lo que le permitiría ascender de rango. Se alegraba mucho de saber que su compañera pronto cumpliría su sueño de estar a la par con la Hokage, realmente le deseaba lo mejor.

Y por lo que le comentó, no iría sola, otra persona más iría con ella. Un compañero/a, aun no lo sabía. Según Sakura, la quinta estaba negociándolo, al fin y al cabo tendría tiempo suficiente. Cinco semanas eran suficientes para una negociación.

— ¡Tienes que ir conmigo a celebrar! — profirió sonriente la pelirosa.

Kiara le devolvió la sonrisa e hizo una negativa con la cabeza. Ella no era de bares, clubs o pubs. No, ella siempre fue una chica tranquila, de su casa…

— No, Sakura, ya sabes que yo no soy muy afín a esos lugares.

— Oh, vamos, necesitas salir y distraerte un rato.

— No creo que sea buena idea…

La Haruno achicó la mirada, en sus ojos estaba descrito: No dejaré de molestarte hasta que me digas que sí, y si no, te llevaré a rastras.

Y si algo sabía de Sakura Haruno, es que era una digna alumna de la Hokage. Muy capaz de hacer valer su palabra, no importaba como, pero si era por la fuerza bruta mejor.

Kiara tembló, realmente no quería probar los puños de Sakura. Ya la había visto darle una paliza al tarado rubio compañero de ésta, y los chichones que se le formaban en la cabeza parecían cuernos. Así que no le quedó de otra, soltó un suspiro resignada.

— Está bien, iré contigo.

La pelirosada soltó un grito de emoción, cuando hacía esas cosas solía parecerse a Ino. Kiara se estaba figurando que la junta con la rubia del Clan Yamanaka le hacía mal.

Pronto escuchó correr a su compañera hacia su cuarto, y ella soltó un respiro resignada. Al parecer su tan anhelado descanso tendría que esperar, ahora debía ducharse y cambiarse.

Sería una larga noche…

.

.

.

Música estridente y estrambótica, luces láser iluminaban la pista de baile, rodeada por mesas redondas de color metálico y sillas muy cómodas, grises y con la forma del asiento circular muy mullidas. La barra estaba llena, la pista de baile medio vacía.

El ambiente no era loco, más bien apacible, dicho hasta cierto punto. Lo que no se imaginó era que estuviera lleno de shinobis…

No, pero si hasta el tremendo letrero lo decía:

_ÉLITE._

¿Por qué carajos se dejó convencer de Sakura? ¿Y cómo ella accedió a ir?

A medida que avanzaban entre la multitud de shinobis, ella se sentía más expuesta. No debió haberse puesto aquella ropa… No se sentiría violada, figurativamente hablando. Pues los ninjas la miraban de forma extremadamente lujuriosa, parecía que iban a comérsela con la mirada.

Kiara estaba muy cerca de Sakura, avanzaba a su lado. A lo mejor no era con ella si no con su compañera pelirosada, puesto que llevaba un corto vestido que marcaba muy bien su cuerpo esbelto, ni que decir de Ino, a la cual visualizó inmediatamente y llegó a saludarlas.

— ¡Frente de marquesina, creí que no llegabas! — gritó la rubia Yamanaka, con una sonrisa burlona.

— Casi no, Ino-cerda. — respondió la pelirosada, en el mismo tono de mofa.

Enseguida la rubia posó sus ojos azules en la pequeña figura de Kiara, ligeramente se sorprendió. Seguramente porque no llevaba aquellas horribles faldas.

Dado que era una ocasión especial, Tomohiro optó por una corta falda oscura de cuero y una botas largas hasta la rodilla, una blusa vaporosa sin mangas en color negro y escote cruzado. Que destacaba muy bien sus generosos senos y su cintura de avispa. La falda hacía lo suyo, mostraba sus caderas, sus piernas torneadas y estilizadas, y se elevaba un poco dándole a su trasero una forma de un perfecto melocotón.

Además, llevaba el cabello suelto y unas ondas caían en forma de rizo desde sus hombros hasta media espalda. No se maquilló, únicamente usó un poco de brillo labial y fue todo. Por esa razón, Ino la miraba extraña pero no sorprendida.

Para la Yamanaka, Kiara era una chica muy bella a la que no le gustaba destacar. Lo supo desde la academia, aunque tomaron caminos diferentes con sus compañeros, siempre supo que la chica de lindos cabellos cobrizos era hermosa.

— Un gusto verte de nuevo, Kiara. — saludó, amablemente la rubia con una sonrisa de gusto.

Tomohiro la respondió, un poco nerviosa e incómoda con las miradas de los shinobis.

— ¡Vengan, vamos, los chicos nos esperan en la mesa!

Seguido partieron de ahí, esquivando borrachos y locos, bailarines y no sabía que más. Se sintió aliviada cuando llegaron a la mesa, también expuesta ante todos los compañeros de la pelirosa. Sus mejillas enrojecieron al obtener la atención de todos en la mesa.

Ella ya los conocía, sin embargo, no significaba que ese hecho le diera confianza como para convivir con ellos. Ya que, acatando a la realidad, ella provenía de un mundo diferente al de ellos (por decirlo de alguna manera), Kiara era una civil, tan común y tan corriente como cualquier otra persona humana normal. Ellos. Eran ninjas, shinobis de la Aldea de la Hoja, los que se encargaban de cuidar y proteger el pueblo con el uso perfecto del chakra.

Ella aun no comprendía lo que significaba chakra.

Por esa razón se mantenía lo más alejada posible de todo lo que tuviera que ver con el mundo shinobi, de todo lo que no le concerniera más que sus estudios en cirugía como médico general.

Desvió la mirada un poco avergonzada de la atención de los compañeros de Sakura, no obstante, luego de unos segundos. Naruto hizo un comentario estúpido, lo que dio a una regañina y luego a un zape que logró sacarles una carcajada a todos.

La tensión se le restó al ambiente de esa mesa, y comenzaron a convivir con familiaridad, lo que a ella le generó un extraño sentimiento.

Tristeza…

.

.

.

Dos horas pasaron, después de estar acompañada la relegaron a quedarse sola. Las chicas se habían ido a bailar, los chicos se fueron a algún lugar en la segunda planta, (claramente ahí estaban dando tragos gratis y por eso se fueron). Sakura se desapareció en algún lugar del bar, y ella se quedó sola en la mesa mirando hacia todos lados, con miedo de que alguno de esos hombres que la miraba de forma tan descarada le saltara encima.

Así que sin pensárselo dos veces, se levantó y caminó rápidamente hacia la barra. Pidió un trago al barman y esperó, no pasaron quizás cinco minutos cuando el trago ya estaba frente a ella, el hombre le sonrió de forma ladina y luego se retiró. Con el ceño fruncido tomó el vaso con el líquido ambarino, le dio un sorbo y soltó un suspiro.

Quería irse, realmente no sabía que hacía ella ahí, en un bar repleto de ninjas que podían encajarle un kunai si se les daba la gana. Puesto que no tenía tales reflejos para evadirlos. Pero no, ahí seguía, ¿y todo por qué? Porque le prometió a Sakura no irse, porque era su celebración y no se la arruinaría con su aburrimiento. Por eso seguía ahí, soportando la música estridente, el olor a alcohol, tabaco y sexo en el ambiente.

Inhaló profundamente, tan hondamente que terminó por atragantarse con todo lo que se movía en el aire. Con grandes y titánicos esfuerzos, no tosió como loca poseída, solo soltó una pequeña tosecita y bebió de su copa como si fuera agua.

El líquido, tomado así de repente le quemó la garganta y le hizo hacer una mueca de incomodidad bastante graciosa.

— Si no sabes tomar licor no deberías de pedirlo.

Ah, su karma de nuevo le jugaba una mala pasada. Esa voz ampliamente calmada e indiferente, esa voz que ya conocía bastante bien, le llegó como canto infernal.

Lo miró de reojo, vestía, como siempre, su típico atuendo shinobi. Tan común como en cualquier otra persona, de no ser porque ese bar era precisamente para dejar ese estado ninja por un momento.

— ¿No se supone que deberías haberte tomado tu leche caliente e irte a la cama ya? — bien, esta vez sí sonó mordaz.

A lo mejor el licor si tenía mejores propiedades de las que ella creía, tenía que admitir, que las bebidas alcohólicas no eran lo suyo. Era bastante inútil para eso, aunque no tanto como Sakura. Un par de tragos y hablaba como posesa, así podías sacarle información de quien sea que ella te la daría sin poner objeción. Cualidad que desgraciadamente, no heredó de su maestra. Quien batía records en bebida, aunque luego nadie la soportara en la cruda.

— Eso es una falta de respeto. — dijo él, dándole giros a su vaso con sake y mirándolo distraídamente.

Kiara se encogió de hombros.

— Nadie dijo que te lo tuviera.

Su voz trató de sonar lo más tranquila posible, aunque el ojo fijo de Kakashi no hacía fácil el trabajo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó él, dándole un trago a su sake en un movimiento alucinante, sin revelar absolutamente un solo detalle de su rostro.

Kiara parpadeó asombrada y pidió otro trago al barman, miró hacia el frente donde se enfilaban un montón de botellas de licor y procedió a contestarle al molesto ninja copia.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te parece extraño que salga de vez en cuando a tomarme un trago en un bar de estos? El hecho de que no sea un ninja como ustedes no significa que me esté restringida la entrada. Eso es discriminación.

Bien, la chica sonaba molesta y fastidiada. A lo mejor se había pasado con el numerito del hospital.

— Nadie dijo eso.

— Es lo que tú me recuerdas a cada rato. — reprochó, su voz sonó resentida e irritada.

Sus ojos dorados lo miraban de la misma manera, aunque también había algo de rechazo en ellos. Está bien, sí se había pasado un poco en sus bromas.

— Bah, da igual. A quien le importa. — dijo finalmente, apropiándose del vaso que el barman le puso enfrente y le dio un largo trago.

Kakashi se quedó callado, la chica parecía como ida, apartada del mundo. Y no era para menos, según tenía entendido, su madre prácticamente la marginó del mundo. O por lo menos, eso era lo que Sakura e Ino decían.

Kiara por su parte, ignoró deliberadamente la presencia de Kakashi. Se sintió realmente incómoda y pronto le nació una inexplicable irritación, la postura indiferente, la sobrada calma y la inexplicable mirada del Hatake simplemente le arruinaban lo poco que comenzaba a disfrutar de la noche, a base del licor. Pero sabía que no podía pasarse de copas, o terminaría tirada en algún callejón, o que alguien abusara de ella mientras estaba en ese estado etílico. Así que por el bien de su integridad física y mental, terminó el vaso con licor y lo dejó vacío en la barra.

Tomó su pequeño bolso entre sus manos y salió de ahí con algo de mareo por el alcohol, sabía que beber no era su fuerte, lo supo desde que entró en ese lugar y el olor a licor la mareó. Sin embargo, le prometió a Sakura celebrar con ella, fue lo que hizo, hasta que cada uno tomó su camino y la dejaron sola. Lo mejor, en ese punto, era irse. Ya después se disculparía con Sakura por haberse ido. Aunque dudaba mucho que recordara habérsela llevado ahí, con suerte el susodicho novio le ayudaría a que no recordara el asunto.

Caminó a paso lento y cuidadoso por las calles pedregosas, la acera se le había terminado, y para llegar hasta su hogar, tenía que cruzar una colonia donde no había otra cosa más que piedras. Y eso de andar en tacones y borracha, no era una buena idea, si no tenía cuidado caería palmo a palmo de cara al suelo. Adornando su cara con las piedras que se ensartarían en ella. Miró al cielo, oscuro en su inmensidad llena de estrellas titilantes. El tiempo estaba frío, por lo que la repentina brisa helada que se desató le caló los huesos.

Frotó sus manos vigorosamente contra sus brazos, en un intento fallido de obtener calor. Se le había olvidado llevarse un abrigo, Sakura la apresuraba tanto que se le olvidó que comenzaban el invierno y la noche estaría fría. Inhaló un poco mientras caminaba, un poco tambaleante por el sake ingerido, pero no tanto como para perder el equilibrio y caerse de bruces.

Claro, eso era lo que ella creía hasta que una mala piedra se le atravesó y le hizo tropezar perdiendo el equilibrio, Kiara solamente cerró los ojos esperando el magnífico golpe que nunca llegó. Pues unos brazos musculosos la aprisionaron rápidamente evitando que diera de cara contra el suelo rocoso. Una esencia masculina, con un extraño olor a cedro entremezclado con una deliciosa colonia varonil.

— No deberías salir sola de un bar, menos borracha.

Y esa voz calmada, arruinó la fantasía que comenzaba a crear.

— Puedo sostenerme yo sola, gracias. — bramó, con todo el mal genio que podía emitir en esos momentos críticos.

Se apartó de Kakashi y arregló su ropa, sacudiéndola como si tuviera gérmenes. El peligris se sintió ofendido hasta cierto punto de que una mujer hiciera tal gesto después de haberla tocado.

— Yo no lo creo. — dijo él, con toda la calma de la cual era característico.

Kiara le mandó una mirada asesina, él introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón azul.

— Déjame en paz, Kakashi. Yo no soy tu asunto. — zanjó, retomando su camino.

Esta vez sí vería bien por donde pisaba, antes de que pudiera darse contra el suelo rocoso. Lo único malo, Kakashi siguiéndola como perro faldero. Ok, la expresión sonaba mal, pero no es como que le tuviera buena voluntad al hombre, menos cuando trataba de humillarla por todos los medios y maneras posibles.

— ¡Deja de seguirme!

El grito exasperado hubiera despertado a cualquiera, poco le importó realmente, se cansó después de un rato. Creyó que se cansaría de seguirla y se iría por otro rumbo, a su casa, una misión o el mismísimo infierno si quería.

— ¿Quién dice que voy siguiéndote?

La ceja enarcada bastaba para saber que la pregunta había sido de lo más tonta, o simplemente la hacía para incordiarla. Como siempre…

— Bien, me cercioro de que llegues bien a tu casa. — emitió, con esa indiferencia marcada en cada parte de su voz.

— No es necesario, conozco el camino y sé cuidarme sola. Así que gracias, pero tu compañía no me es necesaria.

— ¿En serio?

De no haber sido por el tono irónico, la ceja alzada y la indescifrable mirada, Kiara a lo mejor no hubiera notado el sarcasmo de la pregunta.

— Entonces supongo que si alguien te atacara en este momento, así, en tu estado, ¿podrías salir librada?

Bien, puesto de esa forma era bastante difícil de creer.

— Eso es algo que solo una kunoichi podría hacer, ¿lo eres?

Ok, eso era un golpe bajo. Apretó los puños y dio media vuelta molesta, no quiso contestar a una pregunta estúpidamente retórica. No iba a contestarla, porque igual ambos sabían la respuesta. Ella no era una ninja, no era una kunoichi. Y aunque le doliera admitirlo, en ese estado de borrachera no podría ni con un perro medianamente grande.

Su fuerza se minimizaba a un arañazo.

— ¿O hay algo que no sepa? — el tono fue enigmático.

No, no lo había.

— No.

El suyo fue cortante. No entendía cual era la fijación de la Hokage y el Hatake por sacar a flote ese tema, no tenía nada que ver con su vida personal. De hecho, no tenía nada que ver con nada de su persona, de su familia o su ocupación.

Y se hizo el silencio, Kiara llegó a su casa y no hizo el menor intento por despedirse o agradecerle a Kakashi. Simplemente entró en el edificio de departamentos y se perdió en la oscuridad de este, sin siquiera voltearse a verlo.

Entonces el Hatake supo que su misión no solo sería divertida, si no también difícil.

Sin un solo movimiento de manos desapareció de ahí, dejando únicamente un remolino de hojas y polvo como rastro de su presencia.

.

.

.

Kiara cerró la puerta tras de sí, preparada para lo que viniera.

El lugar estaba tranquilo, silencioso. Aunque su experiencia le decía que eso solo precedía a algo peor, la calma antes de la tormenta. En los últimos dos años que permaneció en esa casa, aprendió que no debía dejarse engañar por las apariencias. La cálida luz del mediodía le daba un aspecto cálido y casi acogedor a la sala. Las fotografías en las paredes, las flores en las cómodas y la mesa del centro le daban un aspecto familiar, sensible. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Una buena fachada para los imprudentes visitantes, para que supieran de que seguía habiendo un ambiente a hogar. Aunque faltara uno de sus pilares. El más importante para ella.

Su padre.

Soltó un triste suspiro, tomó la fotografía de la mesa de la entrada. Un hombre de aspecto atlético, cabellos cobrizos y ojos grises se encontraba ahí, con el uniforme shinobi. Porque su padre fue un ninja de la aldea, uno muy bueno según la Hokage. Un Jounin. Aunque su alto rango lo calificaba para ser Anbu.

En la fotografía, su padre estaba recargado en un árbol, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y una sonrisa animada. Tan sincera y pura que traspasaba su corazón, ella sonrió tristemente. Su padre era tan feliz en esa época, jamás lo vio más vivo como en ese retrato.

Dejó el marco de nuevo en su lugar, con cautela exagerada atravesó la estancia hasta llegar al comedor.

La tensión se respiraba en esa casa, el odio, el resentimiento y el rencor predominaban por todo el lugar, por cada estancia y habitación de la casa. Incluso en algo tan insignificante como una taza o una maceta de jardín, un libro…

Se sentía tan fuera de lugar, ese ya no era su hogar. Dejó de serlo hacía mucho, muchísimo antes de que su padre muriera.

Al llegar finalmente al comedor, se encontró a dos mujeres de mediana edad. Una con los cabellos marrones y ojos dorados como los suyos, otra con el cabello oscuro y los ojos azul dior, con pieles finas y enmarcadas levemente por las arrugas provocadas por el pasar de los años. Rostros serios e impolutos, con cierta aversión hacia ella.

— Llegas tarde. — berreó la mujer de cabellos marrones, mientras le otorgaba una mirada seria que la hizo encogerse en su puesto.

— Lo siento mamá, tuve una cirugía de último minuto.

Respondió con la voz tan baja que parecía un murmullo culpable.

— Sí, sí. Siempre es una cirugía, una consulta o una emergencia. Nunca tienes tiempo. Siempre es lo mismo contigo.

Kiara se mordió la lengua ante el tono de reproche y repugnancia que su madre utilizaba para cuando se trataba de su profesión, siempre era lo mismo, por esa razón se independizó. Cuando tomó el valor para hacerlo, pero nunca dejaba de llegar, aunque su madre le pidiera que ya no pisara su casa.

— Lo siento mamá, no volverá a suceder.

— Siempre dices lo mismo.

El reproche en la voz de su madre era más que evidente, Kiara se sintió terriblemente asfixiada, mucho más con la mirada insistente de su tía. Que más parecía una súplica de, huye mientras puedas. Distrayéndose de las reprimendas y el desprecio de su madre, miró los platos con restos de comida. Entonces recordó el hambre que tenía, la Godaime había hecho de las suyas y le envió de nueva cuenta a cubrir un puesto de un medic-nin. Al parecer no entendía que ella no tenía ninguna habilidad para tal cargo, pero ella seguía haciéndolo. Parecía un castigo kármico por alguna razón, a lo mejor emitió algún insulto a alguna deidad para que la castigaran de tal manera.

— No te guardamos nada. — articuló su madre.

Kiara le sonrió dulcemente.

— No te preocupes, comí algo en el hospital. — dijo, suavemente.

¡Mentira! No probó bocado más que una tostada y un jugo de naranja desde la mañana, en ese preciso momento se comería un camello si podía. Pero no podía decirle eso a su madre, no, sería otro reproche más que soportar.

Unos sobres dispuestos de su lado al final de la mesa capturaron su atención.

— Son las cuentas, estás retrasada. — reprochó, nuevamente su madre.

Kiara los tomó entre sus manos y los revisó ligeramente.

— Pagaré esta semana mamá, no te preocupes. — sonrió, su madre hizo una mueca.

— No entiendo cuál es tu afán de estudiar una carrera que no te ayuda a cubrir los gastos de esta casa. — criticó duramente — ¿Por qué no te casas con Seichiro? — preguntó, de nuevo con ese tema.

— Mamá, ya hemos hablado de esto… — murmuró, más con miedo que con fastidio.

— Eso es lo que deberías hacer. Tener un marido y criar hijos, en lugar de tener un trabajo con un sueldo mediocre.

Ouch, eso fue un golpe bajo. Las palabras de su madre y su actitud repulsiva, en todo lo que tenía que ver con su trabajo o profesión. Nada le gustaba de ella, nada le agradaba. Su madre era del tipo de mujeres que creía que la revolución femenina era un montón de prostitutas y homosexuales, que buscaban atención. Y que la igualdad de género no existía.

_Las mujeres nacieron para ser mantenidas por sus esposos, y ellas a criar y parir hijos. Para atender a los hombres y servirles obedientemente. _

Lo que eran, simples criadas, según Kiara.

Esa era la idea y el pensamiento de su madre, tan machista…

— Pagaré las cuentas al final de esta semana. — le sonrió.

Su madre bufó e hizo una mueca, de ahí un gesto que significaba que hiciera lo que quisiera. Aunque al final, sabía que no era verdad.

A ojos de su madre, ella estaba mal.

— Has lo que quieras.

Dicho esto, su madre se levantó de la silla y se retiró del comedor. Kiara la vio marchar tristemente, sin siquiera despedirse.

— No lo tomes tan literal, ya sabes cómo es tu madre cuando se molesta. — intentó subsanar su tía.

La mujer no emitió palabra en todo el rato, y solo lo hizo para tratar de justificar a su hermana. Kiara la miró con una media sonrisa, los ojos dior de su tía la miraban con disculpa y dulzura.

— No te preocupes tía, estoy bien.

Mintió por segunda vez, no, no estaba bien. Y no lo estaría jamás. Enseguida se despidió de su tía, tomó la manija de la puerta y volvió a mirar la fotografía de la mesa de la entrada. La tomó entre sus manos, sin pensárselo dos veces se la llevó con todo y marco.

Seguramente su madre no se daría cuenta, porque era algo que definitivamente, ya no le importaba.

.

.

.

Un ligero dolor en el pecho le hizo levantarse de repente, con un cuidado digno de un shinobi, deshizo el abrazo con el que tenía tomado el cuerpo de Sakura. Haciendo acopio de toda su habilidad ninja se apresuró a ir al baño personal de la pelirosada. Se tomó del lavamanos, cerró los ojos y se miró en el espejo.

Tosió repetidamente, hasta que pronto expulsó algo. Con los ojos cerrados, sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en su lengua y paladar, cuando abrió su iris notó la mancha de sangre en el lavamanos rosa pálido. Se miró nuevamente en el espejo.

Tenía la cara desencajada, no era la primera vez que le sucedía, pero si la primera que vomitaba sangre con aquellos ataques masivos de tos.

— ¿Cariño, estás ahí dentro? — escuchó la voz de Sakura al otro lado de la puerta, junto a un par de toques.

— Sí, salgo enseguida.

Se apresuró a enjuagarse la boca y limpiar al lavabo. Enseguida abrió la puerta.

— ¿Estás bien?

La preocupación en la voz de la Haruno le generó un cosquilleo en el pecho, uno que desgraciadamente no aplacó el que ya sentía, menos el dolor. Le sonrió, de esa forma cariñosa con la que le disipaba toda duda.

— Claro que sí. — contestó.

La Haruno le miró dudosa, pero él la tomó de la cintura y le dio un casto beso en los labios. La condujo a la cama con delicadeza y pronto el juego de caricias comenzó, con cautela y cuidado, el beso tierno se tornó en algo apasionado y le siguió a los suspiros.

Por el momento solo podía hacer eso, tratar de que ella no sospechara, no quería alertarla. Por lo menos, no hasta que se tornara más grave, lo cual no esperaba. Por su bien, y el de su pareja.

Aguantaría.

* * *

**Notas:  
**

_Lamento la tardanza, mil disculpas por tardar en actualizar. Ya la tenía hecha, pero esto de mi salud ha agravado la situación y bueno, me ha sido un tanto difícil, sin embargo, aquí está y espero que sea de su agrado total. _

_Crimela, amiga mía y una de mis escritoras favoritas, realmente me complace tenerte por aquí, sobretodo porque me has dicho que no eres fan de los OC's, en verdad me halaga tenerte comentando una de mis historias con dichos personajes. He de decirte que en la mayoría utilizo OC'S, en pocas historias utilizo parejas predilecta con los mismos personajes del anime. Aun así, me halaga que comentes y te pases por aquí, espero que sigan gustándote mis historias. Creo que ya te vas haciendo una idea de por donde va la historia de Neji con Kiara, o más o menos vas por el camino. O no es en sí una misión, más bien es un progreso para sus mejores alumnas, pero bueno, ya se verá más adelante. Espero sigas leyendo y que te haya gustado esta actualización. _

_Lo mismo para las demás, que la hayan disfrutado. Doy las gracias a quienes leen, me agregan a alertas y favoritos, quienes se toman el tiempo para dejar el apropiado comentario, un millón de gracias, me hacen muy feliz. Sin más me despido. Cuídense. _

_Un abrazo y un beso. _


	4. Propuesta

Espero sea de su agrado, daré lo de siempre.

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos.

Y por favor, sean creativos en los comentarios.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Humor.

**C**lasificación: T | M.

* * *

**C**ap. IV.

.

‹‹ _Lo importante no es tener muchas ideas, sino la idea oportuna en cada caso. ››_

.

**P**ropuesta.

* * *

El Hospital General de Konoha era reconocido por su excelencia, y su fama trascendía entre los países. Traspasaba fronteras, era un hospital totalmente capacitado y con el mejor personal, grande médicos y demás personal. Aunque siempre fue destacado por centrarse mucho más en la medicina ninja, por el control de chakra. Sin embargo, se posicionaba entre los primeros puestos, con los mejores médicos cirujanos, capaces de llevar a cabo operaciones con gran precisión y sin errores. Era el hospital que registraba menos bajas. Todo gracias a sus técnicas _secretas_, lo que conllevaba aun increíble control de chakra.

No obstante, siempre buscaban formas de innovación, de avance médico y ninja, combinando ambas para poder no solo reconocer y reparar el ámbito ninja, sino también el civil. Para así poder aplicar tratamientos a civiles, logrando prácticamente milagros. Y lo hacían. Con la ayuda de Tsunade Senju. La quinta Hokage, cuyas habilidades médicas sobrepasaban las de cualquier otro ninja médico, pionera en el área de la medicina y por ende, responsable del absoluto prestigio de ese hospital. Su hospital se distinguía no solo por sus avance, sino también por no diferenciar shinobis de civiles. Se les atendía por igual, lo que significaba distinción.

Aunque era claro, que cada cosa buena tenía su lado malo. Y eso tenía que ver con la cafetería de dicho lugar, ya que la comida servida ahí era considerada veneno. Lo que conllevaba a pensar que era una estrategia para obtener muchos más pacientes, por intoxicación estomacal.

Sentía una terrible hambre, pero a la vista de que el menú de lugar tenía meros platillos de dudosa procedencia, decidió salir y comprar algo menos venenoso. Optó por unos dangos, que si bien no eran una gran comida el azúcar le ayudaría y le daría un poco de energía. Necesitaba el dinero, al final de la semana debía pagar esas cuentas, pronto cortarían el teléfono, la energía y el agua. Estaba retrasada dos semanas con el pago de esas cuentas.

¿Por qué?

Hizo turnos extras, turnos nocturnos, cubrió a Shizune mientras se iba con Iruka a… Bueno, a sus _paseos nocturnos_ con el joven sensei de la Academia Ninja. Todo para pagar las cuentas de la casa de su madre.

Porque ahora era su deber, su responsabilidad. Su madre se lo delegó, no, se lo impuso. Su obligación. Porque por su culpa, su padre ahora estaba muerto…

Un sentimiento de profunda culpa se removió en su interior, en conjunción con el dolor aunado a la pérdida. Su madre la culpaba, la odiaba por haber dejado morir a su padre en la última guerra. Muchas vidas se perdieron, civiles y shinobis, su padre fue parte de esas vidas. Una vida que pudo salvar, pero ella estaba muy ocupada salvando la de otra persona.

— _¡ESTO ES TU CULPA, TODO ESTO ES TU MALDITA CULPA! ¡TE ODIO, TE DETESTO!_

Recordaba tan claramente las palabras de su madre, le calaron tan hondo que no pudo deshacerse de ellas nunca.

Con la mirada gacha y distraída del mundo, no escuchó los insistentes llamados de Shizune, quien corría para alcanzarla. Ya que aun a paso lento, parecía que tenía un avance rápido.

— ¡Kiara, Kiara! — gritó por octava vez.

Solo entonces pudo escucharla, porque estaba a unos pocos pasos de distancia. Así que se detuvo, con caja de dangos en mano y sin haber podido probar ninguno. Se giró hacia la fiel asistente de la Hokage y la observó con atención.

— ¿Qué sucede, Shizune?

La pelinegra se detuvo, con respiración agitada y boca seca, Kiara esperó pacientemente a que ella tomara las energías pertinentes para poder hablar.

— Tsunade-sama está buscándote.

La aludida entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, ¿ahora qué quería su flamante gobernante con ella?

— ¿Para qué? — preguntó, insegura.

— No lo sé, no me lo dijo. — mintió Shizune.

Enseguida se retiró como alma que llevaba el diablo, a Kiara no le quedó más remedio que el de encaminarse hacia la torre Hokage para averiguar qué nueva tortura le tenía preparada la quinta esta vez.

Ya, frente a la puerta de madera se tomó su tiempo y meditó entre tocar o huir despavorida. No sabía por qué razón, pero tenía un feo presentimiento de que pronto lo averiguaría. Tomó un hondo respiro y tocó un par de veces, enseguida la fuerte voz de la Hokage le dio un _pase_ al otro lado y entró.

Enterrada entre un montón de papeleo y con la cara fastidiada, se encontró a la Godaime. Con su infaltable vaso de sake a un lado.

— Cierra la puerta y siéntate.

— Claro.

Bien, empezaron con el pie izquierdo. Tsunade seguramente había tomado de más una noche anterior, por esa razón estaba de tan mal humor. Lo que significaba un 317, el código para alerta negra o Code Black. Lo que comúnmente usaban para alertar a todos sobre la cruda de la cual la quinta se cargaba, la que la tenía de mal humor y posiblemente los haría víctimas de sus desagradables castigos injustificados.

Tsunade se sentó frente a la chica, la miró firme y pensativamente. Kiara Tomohiro no se caracterizaba por ser una especialista ninja, por el manejo perfecto o el control del chakra, bueno, no hasta donde ella quiso decir. Pero Kiara tenía talento, una inteligencia que ocultaba por una y mil razones que ella aun no terminaba de descifrar. No fue a la escuela ninja, pero sabía que era mucho mejor incluso que la propia Sakura, mucho mejor y más sobresaliente que su propia alumna. Eso ya quería decir mucho.

Sin embargo, Kiara se negaba a avanzar, desde hacía algún tiempo que la persuadió sin resultado. Pero ahora tenía una estrategia, y quería que diera resultado. La chica apenas tenía dos años más que Sakura, lo que significaba que si la Haruno tenía 18, Kiara llegó a 20. Y su alumna tenía un mayor conocimiento y sueldo que Tomohiro. Lo que era simplemente deprimente.

— Bien, iré directo al grano. — profirió la rubia —. Ha surgido una oportunidad de intercambio en Suna, es un programa de avance médico. Lo que significa técnicas nuevas, pruebas de laboratorio más novedosas y otras cosas que confieren a nuestro campo. — pausó, Tomohiro supo por donde iba el asunto —. Suna necesita nuestro apoyo médico debido a la reciente catástrofe que ha surgido después de la guerra, los saqueos y ataques estuvieron a la orden del día. Y aunque hemos enviado a shinobis y han mermado todo, aun necesitan de todo nuestro apoyo para poder sacar su nación adelante de nuevo.

Kiara entornó la mirada, soltó un suspiro y decidió hablar.

— Tsunade-sama, usted me habla de la alianza shinobi. Yo nada tengo que ver en eso, es únicamente aplicable a shinobis y kunoichis. Yo no soy ninguna. ¿No entiendo para qué me hace venir aquí?

Habló la chica con toda la serenidad que le fue posible reunir en esa situación, tomando en cuenta que cada palabra que dijera podía bien hacer que la Hokage se diera cuenta de su error, o ayudar a su pulverización.

— Te considero porque sabes mis razones, eres de las pocas a las que creo totalmente aptas para aprovechar los avances en microcirugía, neurocirugía y cardiología. Aunque en esta última tú ya tienes desarrollados muchos avances particulares, ¿o me equivoco? — Kiara se quedó callada y desvió la mirada, ese era un tema personal que no deseaba tocar por ningún medio —. Bien, necesito que aceptes tu puesto y que ya sepas cuál es tu lugar.

La chica de cabellos cobrizos frunció el ceño, ¿saber cuál es su lugar? Ella lo sabía desde hace mucho.

— Sé cuál es mi lugar y no es como medic-nin.

La Hokage dio un golpe en el escritorio, exasperada y con exagerada fuerza. Hizo saltar las carpetas que había encima de este y mirarla con extremada furia. Kiara se sintió intimidada, con los músculos agarrotados e incapaces de hacer algún movimiento que denotara algún peligro para sí misma.

— No estoy dispuesta a recibir más rechazos de tu parte, Kiara.

La voz era amenazante, pero la chica no se dejaría intimidar tan fácil. No podía salir del país del fuego, por un período de quien sabía cuánto tiempo.

— El intercambio durará un año.

¡Menos un año! No, imposible.

— Tsunade-sama…

— No voy a permitir otra negativa, así que ahórratelo. — Kiara cerró la boca —. Necesito que tomes en serio tu carrera, ¿o es que acaso quieres seguir como hasta ahora, con ese sueldo tan mísero por unas cuantas cirugías y consultas? — por un instante, la chica se quedó paralizada por el desdén que emanaba en el tono de la Hokage, se sintió perdida… —. No sé cuál es tu afán de sacrificar tu carrera, una carrera prometedora que puede hacerte sobresalir más que esta que has tomado.

Kiara se quedó en absoluto y sepulcral silencio, con la mirada desviada y una mueca en sus labios. Realmente no había nada que decir al razonamiento de la Hokage, pero no podía, simplemente no podía decir que sí.

— Tienes tres semanas para tomar una decisión y darme una respuesta. — dijo de nuevo —. Es todo, no quiero réplicas. — profirió rotunda, en cuanto la vio abrir la boca.

Kiara no emuló palabra, simplemente asintió.

— Ahora vete, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Con todo el desprecio que podía imitar, emitió la Godaime y la chica no tuvo otro remedio más que salir de ahí, sin rumbo fijo.

.

.

.

Decidió no volver al hospital, sinceramente, no podía poner un pie ahí, atender pacientes y prestarles atención sin que su mente le jugara malas pasadas. Porque esa era una oportunidad única, por la que cualquiera de sus colegas mataría por tener. Bueno, los colegas en el campo de la medicina ninja, ya que ella nada tenía que ver en el asunto.

Se sentía triste y deprimida, una oportunidad que la Godaime le presentaba en bandeja de plata, ¿y qué pasaba? Ella tenía que rechazarla, hizo una promesa y no podía faltar a su palabra.

La vida era una mierda, una que le estallaba en la cara cada vez que se le daba la gana. Se sentía en una maldita encrucijada, que se creaba a sí misma, porque ya sabía su respuesta.

Sin quererlo, se introdujo en el bosque y llegó al pie de un frondoso árbol, que le generó una comodidad extraña. Se dejó caer en la base del árbol, se acomodó lo mejor posible y soltó un suspiro. Vaya problema en el que se metería con la Hokage al darle una negativa nuevamente.

Dobló las rodillas, posesionó sus codos sobre estas y llevó las manos a su cabeza con desesperación. Cerró los ojos y apretó las manos alrededor de su cabeza, como si con eso pudiera exprimir una respuesta o darse una muerte ligera y sin dolor. Pero nada, solamente pensaba en que tenía que dar una negativa nuevamente a la Hokage, y que ésta no la aceptaría. Lo que conllevaría a que posiblemente le quitara su puesto en el hospital y tendría que volver a casa con su madre, y hacer lo que ella quería. Que se casara con Seichiro y tuviera hijos…

Un destino para nada favorecedor, debía decir.

Soltó un suspiro agotado, dejó de ejercer presión en su cabeza y acomodó los brazos, cruzándolos por encima de sus rodillas y posó la barbilla mirando hacia el horizonte. El lugar estaba desierto, solo el rumor de la brisa y las aves pasajeras, nada más allá de eso.

— _No, tú no me desobedecerás. Tú no serás una ninja, no lo quiero y no lo harás, ¡no me importa lo que tu padre diga!_

Esas fueron las palabras de su madre cuando tenía 6 años, y le hizo de manifiesto su deseo de ser kunoichi. Se lo prohibió. Y como atendía a su carácter, obligó a su padre a negarse a ese hecho. Se quedó sin salidas y sin apoyo. Se resignó a ser una civil más…

— Mierda… — masculló.

— No creí que tuvieras ese vocabulario.

Ah, esa voz de sobrada calma e indiferencia… Se sobresaltó y casi la hace soltar un grito.

— Creí que te habían educado mejor. — ah, la burla…

Kiara alzó su rostro, al escuchar el sonido del follaje moviéndose. Ahí se lo encontró, sentando en la rama, con la espalda recostada en el tronco, con su infaltable librito naranja y su insufrible personalidad.

— Maldición. — soltó entre dientes.

El peligris guardó su libro con exagerada paciencia, y descendió de la rama en un salto. Cayó a sus pies limpiamente, mientras que ella no hizo el menor intento por irse. Estaba cansada de huir, y aunque la presencia del hombre no le era grata, tampoco tenía ganas de buscar otro lugar en el cual poder pensar.

— Dos insultos en diez minutos, vas mejorando. Por lo general son quince o veinte cuando me ves.

Serían más, si no se recordara a sí misma que a ese hombre todo le da igual. Incluso los insultos.

— Cállate, Kakashi. No estoy de humor para discutir contigo. — dijo, cortante y fastidiada.

Al peligris se le hizo raro. Desde que la conoció, su base en su presencia siempre eran insultos, o intentos de defensa por medio de estos. Nunca se mostraba tan apagada, simplemente lo mandaba al diablo a base de una retahíla de agravios hacia su persona, o un intento de asesinato con un cuchillo de cocina. Lo que desgraciadamente ya le había pasado en una ocasión con esa mujer, la cual casi por poco le atina.

Kakashi soltó un suspiro, se movió unos centímetros para después sentarse a su lado. Kiara ni se dio por enterada, su mente vagaba entre las posibles excusas que le daría a la Hokage y luego darse a la fuga, para no ser víctima de su furia.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó él.

Su voz mostró una ligera pizca de comprensión, aunque la chica la ignoró deliberadamente. Simplemente lo miró de reojo, soltó un bufido y una risa irónica. ¿En realidad estaba preguntándole eso? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Y a ti por qué te interesaría saber? ¿Para seguir burlándote de mí? No muchas gracias, Kakashi. He tenido suficiente de tus burlas.

Ok. Ella estaba muy molesta con él, o más bien dolida por todo el infierno que le hacía pasar. ¿Pero qué podía decir? Era divertido.

— No te lo pregunto por eso.

— ¿Qué me garantiza que no?

Bien, debía admitir que la chica era testaruda e inteligente. Sabía cómo replicarle. Tenía un punto más a su favor con su persona.

Hatake soltó otro suspiro, cansado.

— Bien, te haré una propuesta. — articuló él.

— El sexo está descartado, Kakashi. — Kiara lo miró con una mueca y él rió.

— Realmente hubiera sido una propuesta interesante… Pero no, no es sexo. — habló él —. Aunque no lo descarto.

La chica le miró con alarmada desconfianza, él se tragó una risa. Provocarla era tan fácil…

— La propuesta es esta, si tú me dices que te pasa, yo responderé cualquier pregunta que tú hagas. — propuso.

Kiara abrió la boca con sorpresa, luego la cerró sin creerle ni una pizca de lo que decía. No conocía a Kakashi Hatake por ser cien por ciento honesto, de hecho, era un deliberado mentiroso sin escrúpulos, aprovechado y pervertido. Sin embargo, no podía negar que le generaba tremenda curiosidad su vida y su compleja personalidad.

— ¿Cualquiera? — indagó, dudosa.

— Cualquiera. — confirmó él.

Se lo pensó un minuto, ¿qué ganaría él sabiendo sus problemas? Porque ella ganaba información, ¿pero él? ¿Qué ganaba con eso?

Achicó los ojos y le vio de frente.

— ¿Tú que ganas con esto?

Pregunta inteligente, pero no irrefutable.

— Ayudarte. — respondió sin más.

Eso le generó mucha más desconfianza a Kiara.

— Tú no ayudas a nadie sin obtener algo a cambio. No esperes que me crea semejante mentira.

Bien, su estrategia no estaba dando resultados.

— Por cada secreto que me cuentes, yo responderé a una pregunta. Sin segundas intenciones.

Su voz sonó sincera, podía ser posible que también la fingiera. Pero igual, nada perdía con intentarlo. Además, la curiosidad la estaba matando y tenía que ser sincera, necesitaba contárselo a alguien.

— Parece un trato justo. — mencionó ella.

Bien, por fin la presa había mordido la carnada.

— Bien, empieza.

La incitación de Kakashi era una promesa de que tenía que decirle lo que la pasaba, para poder atender a su curiosidad de hacerle una pregunta. Kiara tomó una exagerada bocanada de aire, preparándose para ceder ante su orgullo y contarle sus problemas, al ninja de sobrada calma y exasperante indiferencia. Sin embargo, se desinfló antes de poder emitir una sola palabra, realmente se sentía estúpida y ridícula, tener que rebajarse a contarle al ninja copia, lo que no podía decirle a otra persona o amiga. ¿Cuándo haría eso? Ella no tenía amigas, solo conocidas con las que no tenía la debida confianza como para decirles tales cosas.

Kakashi la miró esperando que emitiera algún sonido de su boca medio abierta, era tan evidente su incomodidad que no podía disimularla aunque quisiera. El silencio se prolongó, Kiara comenzó a quitar el pasto de su lado derecho. Era claro que él no tendría su confianza de forma tan fácil, no después de todo lo que había hecho. Sobre todo, recordando cada burla que le hizo en cada momento que pudo.

Él tenía claro, que hacer que Kiara Tomohiro tuviese la seguridad y confianza de contarle lo que le pasaba, sería una labor titánica. Solo le quedaba esperar pacientemente a que se decidiera a hablar. La escuchó suspirar, dejar de arrancar el pasto y mirar hacia el frente.

— Esta mañana, Tsunade-sama me ofreció una beca para un puesto de aprendizaje en el hospital de Suna. — comenzó, repentinamente Kiara —. Pero no como un médico general civil, si no como una medic-nin. Es una beca para un médico ninja. — continúo —. Me ha dado tres semanas para tomar una decisión… Aunque ya he tomado la decisión, pero no es lo que ella quiere escuchar…

Sus palabras decayeron al final. A Kakashi le pareció que la abrupta confesión, se le otorgó como si la hubiese pinchado con un kunai en alguna parte y la hubiese obligado a hablar. Aunque mantenía el nivel profesional del secreto, algo realmente admirable.

El peligris asintió silenciosamente, esperando a que continuara. Él sabía perfectamente bien, que la decisión que la chica tenía tomada no era la que la Godaime quería oír, claro que no, y la tenía extremadamente estresada y a punto de explotar contra cualquier cosa o persona que se le atravesara. Sin contar que se mantenía alcoholizada la mayor parte del tiempo, lo que hacía aun peor su carácter…

— Mi sitio está aquí, con mi familia, en mi aldea. No puedo irme. Además, no soy ninja, no sé del manejo ni el control de chakra. Soy una civil, no sé nada de esas cosas. — siguió Kiara — ¡No entiendo porque esa terquedad de someterme a la labor ninja! ¡No soy ninja!

La leve nota de desesperación e inseguridad en sus palabras, hacía dudosa la firmeza de las mismas. Sobre todo, el hecho de que evitara mirarle a la cara, evadiendo todo contacto visual con él. Eso le sonaba mucho más sincero que todas esas palabras articuladas…

— Puedo seguir mis estudios en el hospital sin ningún problema, me graduaré aquí, es lo que tengo que hacer.

Su tono decayó en la última nota, ella no estaba conforme con sus propias palabras.

Todo murió ahí, con el silencio apagado por los pájaros cantando y el movimiento de las hojas producto de la brisa cálida. Kakashi esperó un par de segundos, antes de emitir alguna palabra.

— Si estás segura de tu decisión…

— Lo estoy. — dijo ella, con una seguridad inexistente.

A Kakashi más bien le pareció un desesperado intento por hacerse creer a sí misma una mentira tan flagrante e imaginaria. Pero eso no pensaba decírselo.

— De todas maneras, no te hace ningún daño dejar la posibilidad abierta. Tienes tres semanas para entregar una respuesta.

Kiara suspiró, realmente no podía dejar una posibilidad abierta, no debía. Pero nada perdía con pensarlo ¿no?

— Supongo…

La chica se encogió de hombros, frotó las manos en la larga falda que ocultaba toda parte de piel de sus piernas, en un intento inútil de disolver la desesperación y ansiedad que surcaba su rostro.

De repente se levantó y dio un par de pasos hacia el frente, lo que a Kakashi le indicó que se marchaba.

— ¿No vas a preguntar?

Kiara negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

— No tengo nada que preguntarte.

Era una mentira, simplemente no tenía ningún cuestionamiento en su mente para él. Lo conocía muy poco y la convivencia no había dejado ver mucho, así que técnicamente se encontraba en el limbo.

— Tenemos un trato.

— Y lo haré valer cuando sea necesario. — siguió caminando y luego se detuvo, se volteó y le regaló una diminuta sonrisa —. Pero… Gracias por escuchar.

Seguido dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí. A Kakashi no le salieron las cosas como pensaba.

A lo mejor, le tocaría cambiar de estrategia.

.

.

.

Dolor, un punzante dolor…

… Sangre, mucha sangre, y…

… Negro, todo se volvió negro…

* * *

**Notas:**

_Bueno, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Solo dejo una nota rápida por cuestiones de tiempo y salud. Mil gracias a las que leen y se toman su tiempo para dejar el apropiado comentario, a las que me agregan a follows y favorites, me hacen muy feliz. Nos veremos en la próxima actualización. _

_Cuídense. Un abrazo y un saludo. _


	5. Instinto

Espero sea de su agrado, daré lo de siempre.

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos.

Y por favor, sean creativos en los comentarios.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Humor.

**C**lasificación: T | M.

* * *

**C**ap. V

.

‹‹ _Aprendí que no hay que dar marcha atrás, que la esencia de la vida es ir hacia adelante. _

_En realidad, la vida es una calle de sentido único. ››_

.

**I**nstinto.

* * *

Se sentía cansado, su pecho y espalda dolían demasiado. Exhaló aire y al soltarlo tosió escupiendo sangre, desde que llegó estaba así.

— Toma. — le tendió un pañuelo y un vaso con agua.

— Gracias.

Volvió a toser, no pudo esconder la mueca de dolor en su rostro por mucho que quiso ocultarla. No debería estar ahí, debería estar en su casa en su sala de meditación. Aunque, siendo realistas, de ahí fue de donde salió gracias a su prima menor.

Sí, Hanabi lo encontró tirado en el piso tosiendo y escupiendo sangre, cuando llegó al hospital ya había perdido medio litro y ahora le hacían una transfusión.

— No crees que deberías decírselo, Neji. Esto no es cualquier cosa, es algo grave. — dijo la quinta, con ese tono serio y democrático.

Él sabía que era grave, lo supo desde que comenzó con los dolores y ataques. Pero no quería provocarle más dolor del que ya había pasado durante la guerra, ni cuando lo creyó muerto. Porque él debería estar muerto…

— No es el momento todavía.

— ¡No puedes ocultárselo más tiempo, esto está empeorando!

Tsunade no se caracterizaba por perder la paciencia a la primera, pero estaba en sus días malos. Su situación con Kiara la estaba llevando al borde, y aunque tuviera mucho respeto al chico heredero del Bouke, su terquedad y negativa ante su situación le hacía perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

— Aun no es momento. — emitió Neji, con toda la tranquilidad de la que era característico — ¿Cuán grave es el daño?

La rubia llevó su mano derecha a una de sus sienes y la masajeó ligeramente con sus dedos, realmente no estaba hecha para lidiar con gente terca. Y aunque el castaño fuese un genio, en ese momento se estaba comportando como tonto.

— Puedo reducirlo con una inyección de chakra, reparar el tejido destruido y reducir el avance para darte un poco de alivio. Pero solo eso.

Neji asintió comprendiendo, ya había llegado a esa deducción hace tiempo, desde que comenzó con los tratamientos aleatorios con Shizune, luego con la Hokage. Podían brindarle alivio y tiempo, pero solo eso. Sus pulmones estaban demasiado dañados, lo que provocaba fallos cardíacos. No graves, pero si considerables y delicados. Él tenía un daño mortal que la quinta no podía sanar, porque su curación no estaba hecha con chakra, ni de una forma normal o conocida por los medic-nin.

Solo una persona podía curarle, una que se rehusaba, desgraciadamente a hacerlo.

— Sabes que mientras ella se niegue a aceptar lo que es, solo puedo darte eso. — siguió la quinta —. Y habrá un momento… En el que no podré hacer nada…

El tono de Tsunade decayó, no en la lástima ni en la tristeza, si no en la impotencia de no poder hacer más aunque fuese una prodigio de la medicina ninja. Sin embargo, para ella, aun eran desconocidos los eventos que llevaron a Neji Hyūga a salvarse, a vivir, cuando ante sus ojos el yacía muerto y atravesado por aquel montón de varas de madera. Los daños no solo eran considerables, fueron mortales. Aun no comprendía como sobrevivió a eso.

— No se preocupe. — habló el Hyūga, tratando de aligerar el peso que llevaba ocultándole eso a alguien querido para ella —. Espero que para ese momento, las cosas hayan cambiado a su favor.

La Senju también lo esperaba, por el bien de él y su propio bien mental.

— Recuéstate, comenzaré con el tratamiento. — pidió.

En realidad esperaba que Kakashi hiciera un buen trabajo, o ella misma se encargaría de hacerlo donante principal para un trasplante de pulmón.

.

.

.

A Kiara Tomohiro muchas cosas la desconcertaban y la ponían en el limbo… Pero esta, esta era la más rara y estúpida que le habían dicho…

— Discúlpeme y con todo respeto, Tsunade-sama. — comenzó diciendo la chica — ¿Pero es que acaso enloqueció?

Su tono hacía juego con su cara de desconcierto y molestia, realmente no podía creer que la quinta estuviera diciéndole tal cosa. Tsunade tenía que admitir que la chica era totalmente insolente cuando quería, mucho más cuando se trataba con labores fuera de su rango.

— ¡Claro que no, no seas insolente!

Bien, ahí estaba su respuesta.

— Entonces, explíqueme… ¿Qué demonios tengo que ir a hacer yo a los bosques en una misión que solo los ninjas realizan? — interrogó de nuevo, sin comprender cual era el gran afán de la quinta por mantenerla mezclada en ese medio —. Porque realmente no comprendo qué tengo que ir a hacer yo, si no soy una kunoichi.

Oh, la Godaime estaba a punto de hacer tronar sus huesos. No soportaba la mentira, pero el estrés también estaba influyendo.

— Sabes perfectamente que eso no es cierto.

— Eso es lo que usted dice. — la Hokage hizo una mueca y rechinó los dientes, su paciencia estaba por llegar a su límite.

— ¡No me importa, irás y punto! — articuló a voz en grito, espantando a la pobre chica que dio un respingo del susto —. Ahora vete, el equipo de Kakashi estará esperándote dentro de un par de hora en la salida de la aldea.

Kiara abrió la boca para replicar.

— Vete o te mandaré al hospital.

Y esa amenaza hecha con los puños cerrados, la cara enrojecida y la mirada asesina le hicieron declinar la intención. Así que atendiendo a su supervivencia, decidió salir de ahí como ráfaga de viento. En cuanto lo hizo, se recostó en la puerta silenciosamente y cerró los ojos con pesar, eso no podía estarle pasando a ella. La Godaime tenía que estar loca para mandarla a una tarea suicida.

— Carajo… Si mi madre se entera me matará… — musitó, para sí misma.

Resignada se retiró de ahí, realmente, no sabía ni cómo es que estaba metida en tremenda cruzada. Solo esperaba que esa misión fuera tan sencilla como la Hokage le había dicho, por su bien e integridad física.

.

.

.

Se la pasó refunfuñando y maldiciendo las últimas dos horas mientras empacaba, para la susodicha misión. Sakura la miraba de reojo con cierto temor, su cara no era la mejor. Y saber que su sensei sería el líder de la misión no le daba muchas esperanzas.

Cuando Kiara dejó de rezongar y tirar cosas en la mochila que preparaba, pudieron salir de casa. De reojo, Sakura miraba a su compañera de departamento. No tenía buena cara, de hecho, parecía más fastidiada que preocupada. Lo que se le hacía muy extraño, una civil debería estar preocupada, por el hecho de embarcarse en una misión sin saber nada del mundo en el que ellos se movían. No era ninja, no tenía conocimiento del chakra, y aun así, no se le miraba totalmente alarmada. Solo molesta.

Eso le llamaba la atención, era un poco extraño a su parecer. O a lo mejor, Kiara estaba tranquila porque Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke y ella iban acompañándola en aquella misión. Era una misión rango B, recolección de información acerca de algunos ninjas renegados que quedaron rezagados en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, y ahora hacían saqueos y destrozos por aquellas aldeas que quedaron totalmente destruidas. Aparte, su shishou también aprovechó para que recolectara algunas hierbas medicinales, que les servirían en las creaciones de algunos antídotos de los que estaban escaseando.

Y según su maestra, Kiara podría ayudarle, ya que tenía muchos conocimientos herbolarios. Sakura se había quedado bastante sorprendida, ya que hasta ese momento, no sabía que su compañera de vivienda tuviera algún tipo de discernimiento lejos del área de medicina civil. Sin contar que el tono en el que la Godaime lo emitió, fue bastante raro. Una mezcla entre ironía y burla, más un sentimiento de irritación y provocación.

Suspiró, todo eso era confuso. Además lo que le dijo _él_, le hacía pensar muchas más cosas…

— ¡Kiara-chan, Sakura-chan!

El espantoso grito de Naruto le sacó de su ensimismamiento, miró hacia el frente y observó como el rubio movía sus manos de forma exagerada y sonreía ampliamente. Más allá estaba Sasuke apoyado contra un árbol, pero no visualizó a su peli-gris sensei por ningún lugar. Seguramente, haría otra de sus típicas apariciones, por supuesto, tres horas más tarde.

— ¡No grites, Naruto! — calló la peli-rosa dándole un zape.

— Au, Sakura-chan, eso dolió. — se quejó el rubio, sobándose la cabeza.

Kiara soltó una pequeña risa, era realmente cómico ver a esos dos pelear por cualquier tontería. Eso hizo que el rubio le prestara atención.

— ¿Estás nerviosa, Kiara-chan? — preguntó el rubio, con una sonrisa zorruna.

La chica de cabellos cobrizos soltó otra risa y negó con la cabeza.

— No exactamente.

— ¡Qué bueno! ¡Porque no dejaremos que nada malo te pase, de verás! — exclamó a voz en grito el Uzumaki, lo que le valió otro golpe de Sakura y ella soltó otra risa.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar al peligris.

Y quien sabía a qué horas llegaría…

.

.

.

Dos horas más tarde, Kakashi Hatake se hizo presente. Dos horas más tarde, Kiara echaba chispas con una muy clara forma de hacer explosión si él le dirigía la palabra. Sus ojos dorados lo taladraban con el único afán de verlo refundido en algún lugar donde nadie lo pudiera encontrar. Decían claramente: _No me hables o te pesará_.

— ¡Yo! — llegó diciendo, frescamente y muy quitado de la pena.

Kiara lo miró de manera asesina. Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke la miraba con un aura asesina que decía: Mírame y no me toques que te pulverizo. Tomohiro lo vio abrir la boca.

— Cállate, no estoy para oír una de tus patéticas excusas. — cortó, irritada.

Él cerró la boca, pero su ojo derecho brilló con algo muy conocido para ella. Malicia.

— Oh, estás aquí. Creí que huirías como es tu costumbre.

Kakashi no entendía límites, mucho menos seguía órdenes. Kiara crispó los puños, su rostro enrojeció y se mordió los labios con tanta fuerza que creyó que se había hecho una herida interna.

— No estoy aquí porque quiera. — contestó, mordaz —. Y ya vámonos, no quiero retrasarme más por tu culpa. — dijo, dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la salida.

_Y tampoco porque no quiero que mi madre me vea en esto, o me matará… _

Fue su pensamiento, uno muy profundo. Los demás no protestaron, la siguieron, siendo Kakashi el último en la fila. Quien llevaba una sonrisa maliciosa debajo de su máscara, ah… Lo que les esperaba en esa _improvisada_ misión.

Cuando Kakashi llegó al lugar dos horas más tarde de la hora impuesta, esperó en algún momento no ver a Kiara. Incluso, se le figuró que tendría que ir por ella hasta su casa. Sin embargo, no fue así, ahí estaba. A la entrada de la aldea esperando junto a sus alumnos.

Debía admitir, que se sintió sorprendido de no verla con aquellas típicas faldas largas y las camisas una talla más grande. No. En ese momento, llevaba ropa mucho más cómoda que le permitiría correr si era necesario. Un pescador bastante flexible y una camisa sin mangas, que le ayudaba a detallar mucho mejor su anatomía. Dejando de lado todas esas nimiedades.

— Kakashi-sensei, ¿por qué caminamos? Esto solo nos retrasa. — repitió, por quinta vez Naruto.

Su tono sonó más ansioso que fastidiado, pues el agobiado era él, que no podía concentrarse en su lectura debido a las quejas de su querido alumno más hiperactivo.

— No podemos, Naruto. Por si no te has dado cuenta, hay una integrante que no sabe trepar ni un árbol sin caerse, no podemos arriesgarnos a dejarla atrás.

Bien, de no haber sido por la calma que irradiaba su voz, todos hubiesen notado el sarcasmo emitido en cada palabra de esa frase. Claro, todos exceptuando a Kiara, quien se detuvo y se giró hacia él. Oh, su rostro emulaba toda la molestia de la que era capaz de contener.

— ¿Tú crees que yo quiero ir con ustedes y estar retrasándolos porque no tengo alguna habilidad ninja? — exclamó, mucho más exasperada y molesta de lo que esperó —. Por mí pueden continuar sin mí, me sé el camino, puedo regresarme perfectamente sin perderme. — articuló, girando en redondo dándoles la espalda.

— ¡No, espera Kiara-chan! — gritó Naruto, sintiéndose culpable por haber abierto la boca —. Yo no quería…

— Déjalo, Naruto. — cortó, rápidamente la chica —. Mejor sigan su camino que yo seguiré el mío.

Comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás. Kiara en principio sabía que haber aceptado ir era un error, un error de proporciones descomunales. Kakashi la miró marcharse de ahí, segura y decidida.

¿Será que se había pasado con el comentario? Sí, se había pasado.

— Esperen aquí, voy por ella.

Los tres miembros del equipo 7 se quedaron ahí, con la mirada clavada en la espalda de su sensei y los tres concluyeron, que esta vez… Sí se había pasado…

.

.

.

Sabía que eso era una mala idea, que no debió ir y que tomar el reto era de lo más estúpido. Tuvo que haber atendido a su consciencia, a su razonamiento lógico, no al suicida. Se sentía triste, realmente las palabras de Kakashi la habían golpeado diciéndole inútil.

— Kiara, espera.

Oh, esa voz de sobrada calma con un tinte de indiferencia hacia el dolor del prójimo…

— Kiara. — llamó de nuevo.

En contra de sus instintos se detuvo, se giró y lo miró. Con mala cara y una mirada irritada.

— ¿Qué quieres, recordarme por qué no debí venir aquí?

Bien, si creía que la había lastimado con sus palabras, ahora podía estar seguro de tal proeza. Sí, tenía que admitir que se había pasado..

— No. Escucha…

Silencio. Un vestigio de chakra, débil, luego fuerte y otro más… Oh, eso no podía…

— ¿Qué…?

Un kunai le rozó la mejilla a Kiara, de pronto se vieron rodeados por casi diez ninjas, seguramente eran de los pocos que quedaron rezagados en la guerra. El nerviosismo comenzó a hacer su aparición en ella, el miedo. Retrocedió hasta chocar con Kakashi. Lo observó de reojo, se le veía tan tranquilo como un día en la playa.

— Kakashi…

— No tengas miedo, ya sabes que hacer.

Declarado eso, Hatake extrajo un kunai de su chaleco. Su plan estaba a punto de comenzar.

.

.

.

Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura se quedaron atrás, esperando a que su sensei regresara con Kiara. Los tres sabían que su maestro se había pasado con ese comentario, le hizo sentir que estaba fuera de lugar ahí. Y su reacción era más que lógica, pero no se esperaron que su sensei fuese por ella diez minutos después al darse cuenta que no volvería.

Y les tocó quedarse ahí, esperando a que ellos volvieran.

— ¿No creen que están tardando demasiado? — preguntó de repente, un aburrido Naruto.

Arrancaba el pasto del pie del árbol en el que se había sentado, aburrido y sin nada más que hacer.

— Sí… — contestó Sakura, un tanto preocupada —. No creo que haya ido muy lejos, a lo mejor unos dos o tres metros.

Los tres comenzaron a darse cuenta, que no había pasado un corto tiempo, sino que ya eran 25min, y su sensei no aparecía con Kiara.

— A lo mejor Kiara no quiere volver… — justificó la peli-rosa, aunque en el fondo tenía un mal presentimiento.

— Hmp.

Fue la única contestación que obtuvo de Sasuke. De pronto se escuchó una explosión, no muy lejos de ahí y vieron una columna de humo alzarse por entre los árboles…

— ¡Vieron eso! — alertó Naruto, poniéndose de pie siendo seguido por los otros dos.

— Viene de la dirección en la que ese fue Kakashi-sensei.

Los tres se miraron entre sí y tuvieron un solo pensamiento.

_Kiara… _

Sin necesitar más, los tres comenzaron a correr rápidamente en la misma dirección que tomó su sensei, esperaban llegar a tiempo. Por el flujo de chakra, podían contar más de diez personas. Y aunque Kakashi fue un shinobi hábil, estaban seguros que luchar mientras protegía a una civil sería sumamente complicado.

Cuando llegaron finalmente al lugar, lo único que vieron fue los cuerpos de todos los hombres volar en diversas direcciones con una fuerza brutal. Y se detuvieron… Frente a ellos, una especie de torbellino envuelto en una luz blanca repelía los cuerpos de los atacantes.

Buscaron a Kakashi y Kiara, se encontraron a su sensei encima la rama de un árbol observando todo tranquilamente. Pero… ¿Y Kiara?

Poco a poco, la luz que envolvía al torbellino se fue disipando, dejando nada más una especie de burbuja transparente… Dentro de ésta, se encontraba Kiara, en una posición que Sakura reconoció a la perfección.

— Ocho trigramas sesenta y cuatro palmas… — murmuró.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

¿Qué demonios pasaba ahí?

* * *

**Notas:  
**

_He aquí un capítulo corto de esta historia, conforme pase los haré más largos, pero necesitaba llegar a esto y mi mente no me dejaba en paz. Espero les haya gustado.  
_

_Crimela, amiga mía, ya te vas enterando de la enfermedad. Seguro te pondrá un poco indispuesta ver por donde va la cosa... Ya te vas haciendo una idea del porqué está enfermo, más adelante creo que te pondrás más nerviosa... Espero que lo sigas leyendo aun así. Oh, del pasado de Kiara ya te vas dando cuenta más o menos, aunque posiblemente en este momento confunda un poco, pero ya en el otro capítulo explicaré más o menos por donde la va la cosa. Y te diré, no le negaron el camino ninja del todo... Ya te enterarás. Aguardo porque el capítulo te haya gustado. _

_Me despido, cuídense mucho. Agradezco a quienes me agregan a follows y favorites, a quienes me dejan el comentario apropiado, mil gracias. Me hacen much feliz. _

_Un abrazo y un saludo. _


	6. Incertidumbre

Espero sea de su agrado, daré lo de siempre.

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos.

Y por favor, sean creativos en los comentarios.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Humor.

**C**lasificación: T | M.

* * *

**C**apítulo VI

.

‹‹ _La incertidumbre es una margarita cuyos pétalos no se terminan jamás de deshojar. ››_

.

**I**ncertidumbre.

* * *

Sakura sintió un horrible escalofrío, reconocía esa postura, reconocía ese torbellino… Era el escudo con el que Neji se protegía en su técnica, era el mismo, con la única diferencia que su luz no era azul brillante sino blanca. Y al dirigir la vista debajo de los pies de Kiara, notó perfectamente el símbolo del Yin yang, se distinguía a la perfección el negro y el blanco. Un emblema brillante, luego miró a Kiara que se enderezaba, el escudo se mantenía y la amenaza quedó repelida.

— Bien, suficiente. — dio la orden Kakashi.

Hatake dejó su lugar cómodo en la rama del árbol donde leía su libro, al ver a los adversarios recuperarse con dificultad pero dispuestos a atacar. Sin embargo, se detuvieron ante la orden que les dio, provocando extrañeza en todos, menos en Kiara.

— Ya pueden retirarse.

— A la orden, Kakashi-sama. — profirió el líder con respeto, y todos desaparecieron.

Él peli-gris bajó de la rama y Kiara se giró bruscamente hacia él, con el ceño fruncido y el rostro furioso.

— ¡Tú planeaste todo, lo hiciste apropósito! ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡No había ninguna misión ¿verdad?! — profirió, alterada la chica acercándose a él amenazante.

Y tenía que admitir, que realmente lo era…

— Huh, bueno, podría decirse que sí lo planee y que sí hay misión, pero no necesitaba a tantos. Solo quería dar importancia. — respondió el Jounin de lo más fresco guardando su libro.

— Eres un maldito Kakashi Hatake… — musitó entre dientes Kiara, lo miraba con una furia tal que sería capaz de carbonizar cualquier cosa que le pusieran enfrente.

Obviamente, Kakashi escapaba olímpicamente debido a su astucia y cinismo.

— Necesitaba que salieras de tu mentira.

— ¡No tenías derecho!

— Hokage-sama necesita que la ayudes.

— ¡Para eso soy médico general, ayudo en el hospital!

Los alumnos de Kakashi se mantuvieron al margen de la discusión, obviamente no era con ellos la cosa. Aunque eso no significaba que no se sintieran utilizados por su sensei para armar todo ese teatro.

Observaron a su maestro cuidadosamente, estaba tan tranquilo y fresco como si la discusión no fuera con él. Con esa actitud indiferente suya, dejando de lado lo insignificante y solo tomando importancia y atención a lo que tenía relevancia. Por el contrario Kiara estaba que echaba chispas, el escudo que la protegía desapareció al igual que el símbolo del Yin yang bajo sus pies.

Pero su actitud llena de inseguridad se esfumó por un momento, un exiguo momento para reñirle a Kakashi. Mientras ellos aguardaban por saber, qué demonios sucedía ahí.

— Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero y no es eso. — enfrentó, seriamente Kakashi.

Tomohiro se hizo hacia atrás como si le hubieran dado una bofetada, el tono de Hatake no le agradó, le intimidó un poco. Sin embargo, ella sería firme en su propósito.

— No tenías derecho… — murmuró, con los puños cerrados al igual que sus ojos, evitando cualquier caída o temblor en su tono de voz.

No volvería a intentarlo, no volvería a caer, hizo una promesa que debía cumplir. Amaba a su familia, no le fallaría de nuevo.

El peli-gris suspiró, realmente Kiara era obstinada cuando quería. La llevó directamente a una trampa, sí, era verdad, pero necesitaba comprobar sus habilidades y lo que investigó. Claramente no se equivocó, sin embargo, a pesar de ponerla en evidencia frente a los demás, la chica se negaba a aceptar verdaderamente su naturaleza.

Cansado, observó de reojo a sus alumnos que se mantenían atentos, todos parecían interesados, aunque Naruto tenía cara de confusión.

— Es mejor que continuemos con la misión, no podemos retrasarnos. — dijo él, arqueando su ojo visible —. Ahora no tienes excusa para no saltar a los árboles. — se dirigió a la chica de ojos dorados, que mantenía la mirada de enojo aun en su iris, al igual que su rostro —. Bien, vámonos.

Anunció el veterano shinobi, desconcertando a todos. Y mucho más a Naruto.

— Un momento… ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? — preguntó Naruto, rascándose la mejilla mientras miraba a sus compañeros.

Sasuke soltó un monosílabo, Sakura le dio un golpe, pero en el fondo tenía curiosidad y Kiara, solo se quedó en silencio. Teniendo la total y completa certeza de que cuando regresara ya nada sería igual.

Y no les quedó más que seguir al pragmático shinobi y completar la misión.

.

.

.

Por culpa del pequeño _encuentro_ que tuvieron con aquellos farsantes, se retrasaron y aunque pudieron completar la misión, iban tarde. Prácticamente les agarró la noche y no tuvieron de otra más que acampar en un claro, aun les quedaba mucho camino por recorrer y estaban cansados. Sobretodo Kiara.

La chica de cobrizos cabellos cayó rendida rápidamente, Naruto y Sasuke hicieron su ronda en los alrededores, mientras Kakashi y Sakura se quedaron ahí frente a la fogata, siempre alerta de cualquier posible situación en la que se vieran envueltos. Sin embargo, la peli-rosa se encontraba inquieta, pero mucho más curiosa que intranquila. Y es que no comprendía que era lo que sucedía con su compañera de departamento, tenían meses de conocerse, no obstante, se daba cuenta que no conocía nada de ella todavía.

Miró de reojo a su sensei, que se encontraba recostado en el tronco con la vista fija en las llamas naranjas con tintes rojos y amarillos. Ella no conocía nada de Kiara, por el contrario, su sensei parecía saberlo todo… Así que le preguntaría.

Sakura abrió la boca, pero realmente de su garganta no emergió nada. Tenía duda, posiblemente cometería una imprudencia y se metería donde no debía, estaría husmeando donde nadie le llamó. Sin embargo, algo muy dentro de su ser, le gritaba que tenía que saber. Que no era un deber sino una obligación, su corazón se lo dictaba de una estrafalaria forma.

Volvió a abrir la boca, pero nada brotó de ella. ¿Qué le pasaba a su voz que se negaba en salir? Solo le sucedía pocas veces, y en su mayoría, eran con su novio.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Sakura? — preguntó finalmente Kakashi, después de verla abrir la boca y no emitir nada.

La peli-rosada se sobresaltó, nunca se fijó que su sensei la estuviese viendo de ninguna manera. Su mirada estaba fija en las llamas y la chisporroteante madera. Pero él era un shinobi, uno de élite, ¿qué más podía esperar de alguien tan experimentado como él?

— Ahm… Yo… Me preguntaba… ¿Cómo es que supo que Kiara no era una civil cualquiera? — emitió, suavemente, abordando sutilmente el tema que le generaba curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? — replicó Kakashi, girando levemente su rostro para mirarla.

Tan sereno e indiferente como siempre.

— Es solo que… — pausó un momento, realmente se sentía un poco excluida de la vida de su compañera. Se consideraba su amiga, más no sabía nada ella. O no se tomó el tiempo para averiguarlo por estar centrada en… Otras _cosas_. Suspiró y lo miró —… Somos compañeras, vivimos juntas y no sé nada de ella. Y usted…

Se calló, no quería faltarle el respeto a su sensei. Porque aunque ahora eran más compañeros de equipo que un sensei y su alumna, ella seguía considerándolo su maestro. No solo podía enseñarle técnicas, sino muchas cosas de la vida que ella no conocía.

— ¿Y yo soy apenas un conocido que ahora sabe su historia? — complementó, su alumna dio un asentimiento tímido y se quedó callada. Vaya que ya se auguraba este tipo de cuestionamientos de su única alumna, así que no le quedaba de otra más que decir la verdad ¿no?

Kakashi soltó una exhalación, giró su rostro al frente para contemplar las llamas, luego elevó la mirada para contemplar el cielo estrellado. Las luces titilantes y la negrura del firmamento, más la brisa fría le generaban una especie de tranquilidad muy inusual.

— Uhm… Bueno, creo que mereces saber que Kiara no es una _civil_ ordinaria. — habló de nuevo, haciendo hincapié en la palabra civil.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

Kakashi aguantó un suspiro, realmente eso de explicar se volvía un poco fastidioso a veces. Pero ya se había metido en eso, mejor decirlo de la forma más clara.

— Ella tiene un poder muy… — buscó la palabra más adecuada para describirlo —… Singular.

Sakura rodó los ojos, su sensei estaba dándole rodeos apropósito al asunto, con el único fin de agotarle la paciencia.

— ¿Y para usted qué se supone que es singular?

Aunque a Kakashi esa pregunta se le hizo irónica, realmente también entendía que estaba alargando un poco el tema.

— Kiara proviene de un antiguo Clan, de uno muy remoto y poco conocido como el Clan Bagashama.

— ¿Bagashama? Pero si ella es Tomohiro. — interrumpió Sakura con el ceño fruncido de extrañeza, al igual que su mirada jade.

No entendía nada. Su sensei asintió corroborando sus palabras antes dichas y se dispuso a continuar.

— Bagashama Tomohiro. Esos son mis apellidos. — irrumpió, repentinamente la voz de la chica de cabellos cobrizos.

Sakura se sobresaltó en el instante y volteó hacia ella. Kiara se encontraba boca arriba, con las manos sobre su pecho y los ojos abiertos. Quien sabía desde cuando estaba escuchándolos.

— Pero por cuestiones personales, mi padre suprimió el primer apellido y dejó solo el segundo. — continuó, observándolos ligeramente —. Mi Clan está extinto, yo soy la última de la línea. — respondió a la pregunta muda de su compañera de apartamento.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? — indagó Sakura, un poco resentida y tímida al mismo tiempo.

— No necesitabas saberlo. Es algo que nadie necesita saber. — contestó, sinceramente y volteó a verla, clavó sus ojos dorados en los jade, serios al igual que su expresión. A Sakura la sacudió una extraña sensación de temor… —. Y te pediré de favor que no indagues más, Sakura. — dijo, quitó el cobertor que la cubría del frío y se levantó —. No es bueno para nadie, indagar sobre el pasado…

Seguido de eso se fue. La Haruno miró a su sensei sin comprender mucho, solo que en sus ojos había una especie de vacío como en su voz, su rostro lucía muy triste y su caminar desanimado le indicaba que ella no llevaba una vida tan tranquila y feliz como parecía.

Hatake finalmente soltó un suspiro y miró a su alumna. Quien no comprendía el porqué del comportamiento de Kiara.

— Yo iré. — le dijo, deteniéndola antes de que se levantara.

La peli-rosa tenía la intención de ir, pero fue detenida por su sensei, que se levantó rápidamente y siguió a Kiara. La Haruno no sabía el porqué del comportamiento de su compañera y colega en el área de medicina, sin embargo, algo en su interior le gritaba que debía averiguarlo porque era importante. Algo que le solucionaría muchos problemas a la aldea.

Y no sabía, que también a alguien más…

.

.

.

Caminó por unos minutos, se alejó de todo eso, realmente después de lo que sucedió esa tarde el ambiente se tornó tenso y asfixiante para ella. Finalmente llegó a la orilla del río, se sentó en el pasto húmedo por el rocío y encogió las piernas. Contempló las quietas aguas del río donde la luna grande y majestuosa se reflejaba, siendo acompañada por las brillantes y titilantes estrellas a su alrededor.

Quería encontrar un poco de paz entre todo su caos.

La Hokage molesta y exigente de que acepte aquella plaza, Kakashi fastidiándole y ahora haciendo público parte de su origen. Su madre prohibiéndole ser lo que llevaba en su sangre, omitiendo el legado de su padre… Y ella, cumpliendo una promesa que no debió hacer, pero que estaba obligada a ejecutar porque era su culpa que su padre muriera. Solo su culpa… Sin contar que su novio la presionaba a llegar a un punto íntimo que ella no deseaba traspasar, pero que estaba segura que si no lo hacía lo lamentaría, ya que él la dejaría y hasta ese momento era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Llevó las manos hacia su cabello y lo haló ligeramente, no soportaba más, todo eso estaba llevándole al borde del estrés. Cerró los ojos un instante y sintió aquella sensación familiar en su pecho, aquella percepción que te agita el pecho y te provoca un cosquilleo junto con un nudo en la garganta, que amenaza con ahogarte si no sueltas un sollozo aunado a las lágrimas que pronto saldrán de tus ojos.

Esa horrible y precaria sensación que detestaba y no había vuelto a sentir desde que murió su padre, así como se sintió en aquella situación cuando vio a ese chico morir frente a sus ojos… Y a su pareja llorar desconsolada sobre su cuerpo ensangrentado…

Al hombre al que le salvó la vida, y que le costó la de su padre…

Apuñó sus ojos aun cerrados, se sentía tan sola… Tan vacía…

Se encontraba sentada, encorvada, con los brazos sosteniendo sus rodillas y con la cabeza metida entre ellos como si se estuviera escondiendo de algo o de alguien. Así se la encontró Kakashi. De una forma bastante lastimosa si debía admitirlo.

Se encaminó hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, Kiara lo escuchó llegar y tuvo que levantar la cabeza y abrir sus ojos, olvidándose de aquel sentimiento horrible que la aquejaba en ese preciso instante. Obligándose a sí misma a recordar que se encontraba al lado de la persona más inhumana de la tierra. O por lo menos, que ella conocía personalmente.

— ¿A qué vienes, Hatake, a atormentarme con lo mismo? ¿No fue suficiente, no te bastó con hacer todo ese teatro?

Lo atacó antes de que pudiera hablar, si él pensó que se había excedido con su… _Misión_, pues la reacción de la chica le confirmó que sí, se había pasado un poquito nada más.

— No. — respondió él.

— ¿Entonces?

La chica lo miró de reojo, un instante y luego regresó la vista a las aguas que se agitaban constantemente por la brisa, dando como consecuencia pequeñas olas que deformaban el reflejo de la luna y el manto oscurecido con estrellas. Silencio y brisa momentánea, algo bastante común cuando estás solo, pero no en compañía del Ninja Copia.

— Solo vine a ver como estabas. — contestó Hatake, Kiara volteó hacia él con una ceja alzada y una mirada escéptica. Ok, no era la persona más atenta del mundo pero tampoco era como para que ella se pusiera en esa actitud —. No he venido a molestarte.

— Difícil de creer, teniendo en cuenta que para ti parece un deporte. — atacó, fiera y sardónica.

Él alzó las manos en son de paz, realmente comenzaba a pensar que se pasó con sus comentarios.

— No he venido a eso.

— Uhm.

Tomohiro regresó la mirada hacia el frente, tratando de distraerse de la presencia de Kakashi. Realmente, no es como que el hombre la pusiera nerviosa, ¡ni más faltaba! Si lo detestaba a morir. Y en ese preciso momento desearía estarlo ahogando en el río, en vez de sentir su profunda y analítica mirada sobre su persona. Lo que, desgraciadamente, para ella, generaba un extraño dolor en su estómago.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres, Kakashi?

Se cansó de sentir su mirada cargada y tuvo que preguntar, estaba cansada y exhausta de tanto pensar.

— ¿Recuerdas nuestro trato?

Oh sí, ¿cómo olvidarlo? Si fue una tentadora proposición. Así que asintió.

— Puedes contarme lo que te pasa y contestaré a una pregunta tuya.

Corroboró de nuevo. Debía admitir, que sus palabras por más que tentadoras solo le causaban que su curiosidad se desatara. Sin embargo, no estaba segura de llevarlo a cabo. ¿Qué sacaría él con eso? Porque era obvio que ella saciaría su curiosidad, ¿pero él qué? ¿Ahora se le daba por ayudar a los buenos samaritanos o qué?

Así que volteó hacia él y entornó los ojos, observándolo de forma escéptica.

— Dime una cosa, ¿tú qué sacarás de todo esto?

— Ya te lo dije, ayudarte.

Kiara se lo pensó un momento, no sabía realmente si era lo adecuado o lo indicado. Podía jugarse muchas cosas al decirle algo a él, sin embargo, en el fondo, sabía que antes de ser un hombre que le jodía la paciencia, Kakashi era un ninja, uno de élite y muy entregado a su labor. Lo cual conllevaba la discreción como cualidad y requerimiento, así que podría estar tranquila de alguna manera en que sus secretos estaban a salvo con él. Aunque eso no significaba que ella estuviera completamente a salvo de él…

Suspiró contrariada, era muy difícil confiar en alguien que solo vivía para joderle el día. Pero debía decírselo a alguien o enloquecería de alguna manera poco grata.

— Estoy molesta. — habló finalmente, con el iris clavado en el río que ahora lucía apacible.

— ¿Con quién?

— Contigo, con mi madre, ¡con todos! — profirió, sobresaltada y elevando los brazos con exagerada agitación.

Bien, ahora sabía que él había colmado su vaso. A ver que más tenía para su persona, muy aparte del deseo seguro de matarlo por meterse en su vida…

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Ja! — Kiara soltó un bufido y una risa sardónica — ¡¿Y todavía lo preguntas?!

Ok, ahora estaba seguro que esto tenía mucho más que ver con él que con otro asunto.

— Nadie debía saberlo, nadie debía enterarse y tú preparaste todo esto para descubrirme, ¿por qué, por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué te burlas de mí? — preguntó, consecutivamente y con cierto tono de desespero y resentimiento.

— Esas son dos preguntas. — evadió él, descaradamente.

Ella frunció el ceño, no le gustó esa reacción.

— Me debes una, así que contesta. — exigió.

Kakashi sabía que debía responder, que tenía razón. Y en sus ojos vio un brillo relativamente poderoso de resentimiento y molestia, aunado con la curiosidad que le provocaba saber. Tenía que ser sincero y decirle la verdad, bueno, por lo menos una parte de ella.

Así que con relativa calma, se quitó el Hitai-ate, pasando su mano por su desordenada cabellera grisácea y colocando la banda sobre su rodilla. Kiara observó su postura relajada, también como frotó la mano sobre su ojo que poseía el Sharingan, oculto hasta ese momento. En todo ese tiempo, Hatake sintió la intensa mirada de la chica, a la espera de su respuesta.

— Lo hago porque me parece lo correcto. — contestó a la primera pregunta que ella le hizo —. Y si me burlo es porque _tú_ me dejas.

Al emitir esas palabras, la miró fijamente, con ambos ojos. El Ninja Copia preparó su ojo izquierdo para registrar la expresión de la chica en ese preciso momento.

Contempló como el juvenil rostro femenino pasó de la incredulidad a la confusión, hasta la extrañeza para terminar en resentimiento y enojo. Obviamente, ella estaba conteniéndose de soltarle un golpe y una cantidad considerable de improperios. Sino, sus nudillos no estarían blancos por toda la presión que ejercía al hacerlos puño. Y estaba seguro que pronto lo bombardearía a preguntas y posibles insultos, que estaban a punto de salir de su boca.

— Hay cosas que debes entender, que no puedes ocultar y descubrir que están mal. Pero debes hacerlo por ti misma, debes re-descubrirte a ti misma. — articuló antes de que ella pudiera decir algo.

Lo que consiguió para su suerte que cerrar la boca antes de que dijera un insulto hacia su persona. O dañara su integridad física.

— Estás evadiéndome.

— No. Es la verdad. — manifestó Kakashi —. Pero hay cosas que debes descubrir por ti y que yo no puedo contestar, pero si aún no lo descubres puedes volver a preguntármelo en dos semanas más. Aunque me gustaría que fueras tú, la que contestara a esa última pregunta.

Kiara se mantuvo en silencio, mirando el río de nuevo. Realmente, ese hombre tan pragmático la confundía demasiado para su gusto.

— Pero si no puedes hacerlo… Te daré las explicaciones pertinentes hasta que estés satisfecha.

La chica bufó descontenta, en ese preciso momento llegó a la conclusión de que él y Tsunade querían llevarla al borde del precipicio de la locura.

— Ustedes me volverán loca… — murmuró, con un extremo cansancio.

Ya no quería pensar más, y Kakashi podía estar de acuerdo con eso. Ya había picado un poco más, hacían un avance, eso era muy bueno para él y sus planes.

Bastante bueno.

.

.

.

El siguiente día llegaron temprano a su aldea, Kiara y Sakura tomaron su camino. Ambas iban juntas pero cada una en sus pensamientos, llegaron a su departamento y cada quien tomó rumbo hacia su habitación. Por alguna extraña razón algo había cambiado entre ellas, si bien no tenían una notable confianza ahora Sakura se dio cuenta que encaminarse hacia ella sería un severo problema.

Dado que su compañera le dio la advertencia, y ella necesitaba saber, en su interior algo le llamaba a descubrir la naturaleza de procedencia de su compañera de vivienda. Sin embargo, su parte correcta y ética le indicaba que no era lo adecuado, y que posiblemente se estaba metiendo donde no la llamaban.

Inhaló profundamente y dejó caer su mochila en el suelo a los pies de su cama. Paseó su mirada por la habitación como era su costumbre, pues su novio aparecía repentinamente y ella no se daba enterada hasta que se encontraba contra la cama, aprisionada por su cuerpo.

Sonrió al recordar como _él_ se ponía de apasionado, de lo travieso que a veces resultaba. Luego soltó un suspiro profundo, jamás en su vida pensó que se enamoraría de _él_, mucho menos que éste le correspondiera y terminaran en esa situación romántica tan hermosa.

Lo amaba, eso era seguro. Y _él_ a ella también, aunque fuese muy simplista o poco demostrativo. Sakura sabía que _él_ la amaba. Aunque la relación aun no era pública. Ambos decidieron esperar a que pasara todo el revuelo de la guerra, con tantas muertes y tratos, con todo el desastre que dejó a su paso y de lo que todavía se recuperaban. Decidieron esperar y disfrutar de ellos en la privacidad.

No le molestaba. Por muy clandestina que pareciera su relación en esos momentos. Ambos se amaban y eso era más que suficiente para ella. Sonrió de nuevo y se dirigió hacia la cama. Donde extrañamente, un objeto estaba dispuesto en su cama.

Un pergamino.

— ¿Qué…? — murmuró para sí misma, pero se calló al ver que a su lado había una nota. Escrita con caligrafía cursiva muy pulcra y cuidadosa, similar a la de su pareja, pero tenía un tinte que la hacía diferente.

En la nota decía:

_Esto te puede interesar. _

_Léelo. _

Miró el pergamino, amarillento y de papel antiguo, el objeto parecía de hacía mucho, muchísimos años. El pergamino tenía grabadas unas letras negras en forma vertical que rezaban un apellido.

_Bagashama. _

* * *

**Notas:  
**

_Bien, por estos lados no tengo muchos seguidores a lo mejor porque uso un OC, pero bueno, no importa, con las que leen me basta y me sobra. Espero realmente que les haya gustado la actualización, si tardé un poco es porque he andado falta de tiempo pero ahí la tienen. Espero merezca su comentario. Sin más me despido, será hasta la próxima.  
_

_Cuídense mucho, doy las gracias a los que me agregan a follows en favorites, mil gracias. Me hacen muy feliz, también a las que se toman el tiempo de dejar el apropiado comentario. Será hasta la próxima. _

_Un abrazo y un saludo. _


End file.
